


进山

by spockypocky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky
Summary: 存档纯情利利子暗恋风流阔少
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 11





	进山

**Author's Note:**

> 打开文档发现我不知何时又往后写了一截。比lft上的版本多6k，依然没写完，但肯定是he哈，随便看，这篇不雷

利威尔刚入史密斯麾下时，嫩得像根葱，青翠、欲滴。埃尔文和他握手——埃尔文的手多温柔，还是像要把他掐出水来了。他的手干净，衣服干净，眼睛也干净，一个白纸黑字的人，在埃尔文勾人的蓝眼睛里游一圈，身后不留下半点脏东西。埃尔文一眼看出他是块可造之材，却没看出他是块可操之材，于是只在他身上安了个人畜无害的心眼，不出两年，就让他参加重大项目了。

项目是在川西的大山里，修水电站，一待就是三年五载，一进一出，把一个人的好年华都蹉跎净了。走之前几个高层给他们践行，山珍海味铺满几桌，阵仗大得像这群人明天就要上断头台。利威尔不卑不亢地坐在下首，不大说话，来什么吃什么，偏偏吃得最斯文，不仅嘴角没点油星子，骨碟里的渣滓都要摆得整整齐齐，不知道是什么毛病。埃尔文这是第一次和他吃饭，远远看着，都觉得新奇，因为新奇，就有点特别关照的意思。他下场敬酒，在下属们的诚惶诚恐之中分外游刃有余，给利威尔倒了一杯，一点儿也没有少东家的架子。几根白皙周正的手指搭在深色瓶子上，利威尔忍不住盯着看，那时和他握手的，也是这只。他甚至还记得那种触感，干燥的掌中就像没有掌纹，相当地娇气和不知人间疾苦，放在一百层鹅绒被上都感觉得出最底下的一粒豌豆。那时利威尔还从未握过这样的一只手，且并不违和地长在一个男人身上，那种奇异的触感，让他记了很久——不要误会，他可没有因此而对埃尔文想入非非，只是第一次接触到这样柔情绰态的同性，让他产生了些许好奇。埃尔文人如其手，爱干净、爱享乐，少爷身子搭配少爷脾气再合适不过了，一层人皮包着的说不定是金玉为骨，不然怎么老这么光彩照人。

利威尔不过是看了两眼埃尔文的手，埃尔文就猜到他是gay。他的手没有脏、没有纹身、没有受伤，除了过于漂亮之外，并没有什么特别之处，哪个直男会这样盯着它瞧呢？埃尔文是一个天生的情种，对情爱之事有着极为灵敏的直觉，导致他在情场上所向披靡，万人迷的名声是初中的时候就有了。这个发现让他有些吃惊，虽然他也见识过一些直弯难辨的同道中人，但遇到像利威尔这么直的，还是第一次。这又是一件新奇的事。如果是在别的场合，他一定会放下酒瓶，摊开手伸到利威尔眼前让他尽情地观赏，并且调侃地问他：我的手怎么了？是美还是丑啊？但在众目睽睽之下，他没有这样做的余裕和胆量，所以他像对着别人的时候一样，对利威尔等人说了一些无关紧要的鼓励和祝福，就被簇拥着去另一桌喝酒了。

次日清晨，一行人浩浩荡荡地上了路。他们要去的地方叫大河，靠近黄龙，隶属九寨沟县，那一年黄龙机场尚未建好，开车需要七小时，也是进去的唯一方法。如果遇到塌方，花的时间更久。中途有一段盘山路，海拔近四千米，相当凶险。利威尔、艾伦和佩特拉同乘一辆车，艾伦抱着如同去春游一般的好心情，装了一背包包括薯片、沙琪玛、棒棒娃牛肉干、口水娃小鱼干的各色零食，还自带一个小塑料袋，好把垃圾收拾起来。为他们开车的，不是别人，正是电站项目的负责人，三毛·扎卡里阿斯。不是所有司机都能驾驭那段盘山路，难得三毛亲自开过，所以即使身为堂堂一个高管，也被抓壮丁来开车了。艾伦坐在前座，平常都是吵吵闹闹的，但在三毛面前，就变得像只小狗一样乖巧，一会儿问，毛总，喝不喝水呀？毛总要喝，他就拧开瓶盖把矿泉水递过去；一会儿问，毛总，吃不吃东西呀？毛总要吃，他就撕开一袋沙琪玛，递到毛总手里。毛总一不小心碰到了他的手，还说了“谢谢艾伦”，他就既开心，又有点害羞，心想幸好是他坐前面，佩特拉和利威尔不会对毛总这么上心的。他突然想起一件事，问：“埃尔文不是也要来吗？怎么没看见他啊？”

这时利威尔才知道，埃尔文本来是要来的。

提起埃尔文，三毛也挺无奈的，“董事长逼他来，他不想来，今早跟我说不用等他，不知道去哪了。”老爷子不就是嫌这个儿子太娇生惯养，狠狠心把他下放到电站去历练一阵，倒不至于三年五载，一个月足以，指望着搓掉他掌心里那层仿佛没有掌纹的皮，从里面脱出一个吃苦耐劳的埃尔文。人老到一定岁数，就变得有些天真。吃苦耐劳的埃尔文，说什么笑呢。而相应地，埃尔文也反抗出了大少爷的风采，不负众望地乘头等舱逃到香港，下榻港岛最贵的东方文华，此时此刻，可能在上环吃brunch，可能在尖沙咀游车河，也可能在金钟血拼——总之是做着某些和他爸的期望背道而驰的事情。好一个不肖子！

利威尔就想，这个埃尔文，平常看起来温文尔雅的，想不到还有点调皮嘛。

佩特拉也笑，“如果董事长真想让他来，他逃到美国也逃不掉啊。”

中午他们停在广元吃饭，一过了广元，高速公路两旁的风景就和刚才全然不同了。到广元之前，公路两旁无非是一些农田、小山坡和零落的电线杆，这些东西，艾伦在回老家的路上也看过。现在则有无尽的青山出现在他们眼前，碧绿的河水在公路之下缓缓流淌，高速上不能开窗，但可以想象出风声水声之悠长。艾伦又变得像只小狗一样，在狭窄的前座爬来爬去——他确然经常像一只小狗，鼻子和眼睛湿漉漉的，可怜又可爱。到了这里，一切都不一样了，连刚刚已经看到过很多次的黄花菜田，也有了别样清新的风情。毛总看他眨巴着眼睛东张西望，还真是蛮惹人疼的，就说：“我停车，你们下去玩玩吧。”

艾伦兴高采烈地下车，拿出手机来照相。三毛在车边抽烟，因为车上有女士，他刚才一直忍着。利威尔和佩特拉也下车透透气，两个人都听见艾伦有点扭捏地问三毛，“毛总，你有女朋友的吧？”佩特拉的耳朵立刻竖起来了。

毛总说：“有啊。”

艾伦知道他直，并不指望他什么，因此这时嬉皮笑脸的，还真没有强颜欢笑的意思，“你是不是很宠她啊？”

三毛笑起来，想了想，“还行吧，反正对她不坏。怎么，你有喜欢的姑娘了？”在追女孩这件事上，他确实有一些真知灼见可以传授给艾伦。

艾伦只有喜欢的男人。他摇摇头，“我就是觉得你的女朋友肯定特别幸福。”毕竟毛总对他都这么好。

这倒不一定，知道三毛被调到大河之后，她才和三毛大吵一架，想起来不免心烦，他一拍艾伦的后脑勺，“小屁孩儿，你知道什么。”

一旁的佩特拉心想，奇了怪了，艾伦不是喜欢韩吉的吗？

晚饭之前，他们终于抵达大河，途中人迹所至之处，炊烟如云。屁股坐痛了的、脖子睡歪了的，迫不及待地下车活动活动筋骨，没动几下，就只顾着看风景了。他们所在的小村庄被一北一东两座高山夹在中间，北边的叫达娃央宗，东边的叫次仁尼玛，有这两山坐镇，即使正值盛夏时节，也相当凉爽。大河当地人里有四成是藏民，因此地名也多是藏语。两座山上点缀着些许零落的植被，植被以外裸露出来的、月牙白的山体仿佛大块干燥起壳的皮肤，深山中少风少雨，无可救药，幸好山下树木茂盛，几个车的人在路上都看见了松鼠。那比对面略高几十米的达娃央宗之下，流着一条四十来米宽的折多河，大河这个名字正是来源于此。然而当他们电站的水坝建起来，河水将不会再有这时丰沛流淌的模样。暮色将近，夕阳余晖映在自山巅飞流直下的几流小瀑布上，将水流映成好似万劫后飞升佛国净土的金色，又仿佛那山体被艰难地割开了几道细口，从中泄漏出源源不绝的柔软黄金。那些或忐忑或兴奋的心脏纷纷尘埃落定，众人皆被这番景象所折服，赞叹之余，也第一次有了将在这个地方停留近五年的真实感。

利威尔从小跟着舅舅在乡下长大，是个风风火火的野孩子，他从城市来到大河这种地方，反而有一种久违的熟悉感觉。他和艾伦在总部的时候就是室友，还算合得来，到这儿自然也一起住。艾伦带了一大一小两只箱子，不太搬得动大的，人站在台阶上，脚趾抠着地面使劲拽才拽上了两个台阶。利威尔看得恼火，“我帮你。”说完就拎起箱子上二楼，箱子的把手磕在瓷砖上，“嗒嗒嗒”地响，利威尔在楼梯间喘了口气，又健步如飞。艾伦钦佩地想，小小的身板，大大的能量。

晃眼一看，寝室里还算整洁，床还没铺，看起来有种家徒四壁的感觉。利威尔在床边蹲下，用手摸了摸床沿的金属框，又跟个侦探一样地拿到眼前端详了一下，嗯，有灰尘！他早有预料，胸有成竹地从挎包里抽出一张崭新的抹布，要开始打扫卫生。能和利威尔合得来，艾伦也是一个爱干净的人，只是程度赶不上利威尔，但是既然利威尔要打扫，他就也打扫一下好了。趁利威尔去澡堂打水，他拿上扫帚和簸箕，一边哼歌一边扫起了地。艾伦做家务活很有一套，他妈妈一个人把他带大，身体不太好，家里很多事都是艾伦在做，包括菜也烧得好吃，是一个不折不扣的田螺弟弟。这次也千辛万苦地背了个日本产的电饭煲来，想露一手的时候，可以用它应付一下，只希望不要让整幢楼跳闸。他妈妈现在交了个稳定的男朋友，他出远门也不用担心了。

不一会儿利威尔带着湿抹布和湿拖把回来，两个人齐心协力，把房间打扫得干净蹭亮，坐在床边休息了一会儿，才想起下楼去领床单。居然还有不同的花色，不过现在都是被人挑剩下的，只有一套纯灰色的和几套上面印着绣球花的，米色的底，染色的工艺虽然不好，但看起来意外地不俗气。项目组里多是大老爷们儿，把纯色的捡走了，剩下这些淡蓝色的绣球花，艾伦一看就喜欢，拿起来抱在胸口。利威尔当然选了灰色的，艾伦问：“利威尔，你能不能帮我把床单拿回去呀？我出去一下。”

利威尔接过他的床单，想，让我拿东西还拿上瘾了。不过艾伦很快就回来，手里拿着几支骨楞楞的雏菊，茎上生出不止一支花枝的地方凸起来，就像小孩的骨节一样。在回来的路上，艾伦已经把叶子摘了。他在行李箱里翻了一通，终于从层叠的衣服下面摸出一个透明的玻璃水瓶，倒不是故意把它弄得像个压箱宝，但被各种东西压着，自然而然就成了一个压箱宝。他往瓶子里倒了些矿泉水（懒得跑澡堂了），再把雏菊插进去，有一种简洁的美感，很经得起风尚的考验。

和蕙质兰心的艾伦比起来，利威尔仿佛一个假gay（政治不正确了）。

四天之后的傍晚，利威尔看到一群小孩儿围成一圈蹲在他们宿舍大门口，他小时候，也经常这样蹲在地上看蚂蚁搬东西、斗蛐蛐，哦，还看过狗日狗，通常比较激烈。他出于怀旧，就过去看了一眼。不看不知道，一看吓一跳，由这几个小孩儿围成的人墙正中，蜷缩着一条细细长长的翠青蛇，通体碧绿，鳞片泛着翡翠一般的冷光，蛇头很小巧，两只黝黑的圆眼睛显得十分可爱，本来是蛮美的一条蛇。有两个小孩儿各拿着一截树枝把它戳来戳去，还挑起来看，那蛇被他们戳好几下才勉强蠕动一下，非死即伤。利威尔厉声问道：“你们在干什么？”

利威尔凶起来真是很凶，几个小孩儿齐刷刷地抬起头来，纷纷被他吓着了，一个二个都呆头呆脑的。利威尔又说：“都让开。”都乖乖让开了。

翠青蛇没有毒性，利威尔小心地把它拿起来看，发现它的腹部掉了一块皮，已经可以看见粉红色的蛇肉，他有点气，这些小屁孩怎么这么坏呢？他小时候可不会这么干。他看着这群小呆子，“是你们干的吗？”

小呆子们嗫喏着不说话，其实在玩蛇的时候，他们已经隐约感觉到自己做错了，现在被人指出来，还是一个凶神恶煞的人，只觉得分外心虚。只有其中一个胆子最大的敢回答他，“不是，我们看到它的时候它就那样了。”

“那你们干嘛戳它？”

“好玩儿……”

“你们不怕它的爸妈来报仇？”这就是鬼扯了，但蛇是一种有灵性的动物，乡下很多人信。

那个胆大的小孩儿不屑道：“骗人的吧，你快把蛇还给我们，我们还想玩呢。”这孩子不信，看来这自治区的乡下和利威尔那里还不一样。另一个胖小孩儿则忐忑地撞了撞他的手肘子，“我外婆跟我讲过，有一次有个孕妇吃了一条钻到她床底下的蛇，没几天孩子就掉了。我外婆说那条蛇是她的孩子，投胎之前来看看爸妈的。”

胆大的那个说：“我们又没有孩子。”

“我们是小孩啊，说不定死的就是我们。”讲故事的这个胖小孩儿，类比的能力也是够可以的。其他的小孩儿也纷纷想起家中长辈讲过了关于蛇的传说，姗姗来迟地担惊受怕起来。胆大的那个看他们是不打算玩了，觉得没意思，扔下树枝径自走开，反正还有别的受伤的小动物给他玩。讲故事这个小孩儿和剩下的都眼巴巴地望着利威尔，“那哥哥你说，我们怎么救它啊？”哟，嘴还挺甜的。

利威尔正要说话，就被一阵强光晃了眼睛，一辆越野车在他们面前停下，车门开了，从后座施施然下来一个人，这位玉树临风、正大仙容的，正是埃尔文。即使整个人都有些憔悴，看见利威尔，他还是笑了，“利威尔，干什么呢？”

哪知道利威尔相当不给他面子，“副总，你别过来。”他猜埃尔文会怕。说来也怪，埃尔文一个一米八八的大男人，言行举止虽然优雅了点、迷人了点，但不带半分女气，偏偏在利威尔看来，他是一个如梦似幻的人，而这种梦幻之中，当然不会出现一条受伤的蛇，或许也不会出现他。

“怎么了？”

胆大的小孩儿是小孩儿甲，讲故事的小孩儿是小孩儿乙，那这个即将说话的小孩儿就当小孩儿丙好了。小孩儿丙说：“哥哥手上有一条蛇。”

蛇怎么了，能被人拿在手里的，肯定不是什么坏蛇，利威尔这是看不起他吗，埃尔文走近他们，看清利威尔手里捧着的那条翠绿的小蛇，一动不动，是受了伤的样子，再看一眼，就看见了它腹部粉色的伤口。小孩儿们都等不及了，“哥哥，怎么办啊？我不想它的爸爸妈妈来报仇啊。”

利威尔说：“你们谁家里有创伤药，给我拿过来，谁拿了药，它爸妈就不去找谁。”他在这颐指气使，俨然一个超龄的孩子王。

小孩儿们闻言，争先恐后地跑回家拿药，其实也并不确定自己家里有没有创伤药，但为了不被蛇爸蛇妈报复，感冒药都要拿过来凑数。

埃尔文也很关心这蛇，垂下头看着它，它被利威尔仔细地捧在掌中，后顾无忧。他问：“我可以摸吗？”

“轻点摸。”他补上一句，“没有毒。”

那是埃尔文最拿手的事。温柔嘛，他最温柔了。整条蛇也不过二指宽，他用中指的指腹轻轻抚过小蛇的背部，他只摸过猫猫狗狗一类毛茸茸的生物，这条蛇冰凉得有点新鲜，来回摸了几遍，竟然有点爱不释手。他的食指碰到了利威尔的掌根，沾到了一些灰尘，羽毛般轻盈的触感几乎让利威尔退缩了。埃尔文不止这点本事，对动物如此，对人更是。

摸多了恐怕不好，埃尔文终于收回手，问：“你怎么不怕？”

利威尔说：“小时候见多了。”

“我小时候就没见过。”富家子弟，合情合理。

这话利威尔不知道怎么接，就不说话了。埃尔文也不说话，可能觉得他没意思吧，但能怎么办呢，他就是这样一个没意思的人。过了一会儿他才想起来问：“副总，你怎么过来了？”

说起这件事，埃尔文不由得面上一热。个中曲折，他不方便透露给别人，只说：“我爸本来就要我过来，前几天我在成都有事，办完我就过来了。”

利威尔听他面不改色地撒谎，恐怕也是觉得逃跑的自己太丢脸了，还蛮可爱的。想笑不能笑，“哦，这样。”

过了一会儿，那群小孩儿接二连三地疯跑着回来了，怕自己来迟了显得心不诚，还是会被蛇爸蛇妈报复。不出利威尔所料，果然有拿着感冒药来的，幸好也有些争气的，带来了云南白药、红花油之类正儿八经的创伤药，其中就有小孩儿乙，是个虎头虎脑的胖孩子。利威尔看他最先醒悟，对他印象最好，就用了他带来的药。小孩儿乙跃跃欲试，“哥哥，我能给它擦吗？”

利威尔怕他毛手毛脚的，就说：“让这个哥哥给它擦，他手轻。”刚刚见识过的。

小孩儿乙皱皱鼻子，看一眼埃尔文，很不甘心似的。他们对埃尔文的魅力视若无睹，只记得利威尔救蛇的英勇姿态。他们早已觉得做错了，但迫于小孩儿甲的淫威，不敢中途退出，而且同伴们好像都很享受伤害这蛇，只好装作自己也很享受伤害这蛇。利威尔一来，既拯救了青蛇，又拯救了他们的良心。当然，这群小孩儿并没有作者这样的智慧，可以做出如此深刻的心理分析，他们只是单纯地觉得利威尔非常帅气而已。

埃尔文算是被表扬了，幸不辱命，郑重地接过那瓶云南白药，抖到手上，用拇指、食指和中指揉搓着把药粉洒上蛇的伤口。药粉碰到伤口一定很疼，它抖动了一下，利威尔立刻按下它的头，然后看了一眼埃尔文，想知道他有没有被吓到。埃尔文的指尖离他的掌心太近了，再近一点，就会发现他在出汗。

之前是他逞强，他确实对埃尔文想入非非。哎，他怎么能不对埃尔文想入非非呢？

药也擦好了，带来的药没被用上的孩子们都有些担心，“哥哥，它没用我们的药，会不会有蛇来找我们啊？”

“不会，你们想救它，它爸妈都知道。谁家能养蛇的？”

小孩儿丁举手，“我哥以前养过，他会养。”

“那你就把它拿回家去吧，养好了把它放生，它不会记仇的。”利威尔把蛇移交给他，“伤口别沾到水了。”至此，一群小孩儿终于作鸟兽散，而且都跟在小孩儿丁身后，想要一起去他家安顿好那条蛇，边走边叽叽喳喳地讨论着给它取什么名字（“小青”、“竹叶青”、“叮叮猫”、“大蛇丸”、“小蛇丸”……）。

小孩儿乙突然转身，旋风陀螺一样“呜”啊“呜”啊地跑回来，“哥哥，你叫什么名字啊？”

“利威尔。”

他问完利威尔就走了，完全没在管埃尔文的。

埃尔文就说：“他们还会来找你玩的。”

利威尔发表了不乐观的意见，“他们是怕我。我也没空陪他们玩。”他们想救那条蛇，也不是因为喜爱它，而是因为怕被报复。

当晚，埃尔文去找三毛。三毛也不吃惊，琢磨着这两天少东家也该（在董事长的逼迫下）过来了。他笑话埃尔文，“哟，没跑掉啊？”三毛是老爷子得力助手的儿子，大埃尔文六岁，埃尔文小时候就跟着他玩，两个人情同手足。

埃尔文苦笑，“我去香港了，我以为我爸找不到我，结果有天晚上我从兰桂坊回去，他竟然就在酒店大堂里等我，还打了我一顿，我以后都不敢住那里了。机票酒店都是我自己订的，你说他是怎么找到我的？他给我买早上六点的机票回成都，我觉都没睡成。”埃尔文所谓的打，也就是被他爸在背上捶了两拳，无损他的宝相容光；还好意思说没睡成觉，他离开兰桂坊都夜里三点了，不过是回房收拾收拾行李、又立刻出门了而已——着实受了苦，毕竟他娇气嘛。

三毛叹一口气，“你也太任性了。”

为了这点任性，埃尔文也付出了惨痛的代价，“他本来只让我待一个月的，现在变成三个月了。”

“其实这里没你想象的那么糟糕。”

埃尔文想到下午发生的趣事，笑盈盈的，“也是。”

埃尔文竟然从善如流，三毛反而警惕起来，“怎么了？”

“下午利威尔救了一条蛇，搞得几个小孩子很崇拜他，我觉得挺好玩的。”而且他也参与了救援呢。

听起来好像也不是要打利威尔的主意，三毛放心了，“利威尔是他那一届最能干的，你爸想培养他当骨干。”

嗯，看他指挥那群小朋友的样子，确实很有领导的风范。埃尔文点点头，“我看他也是。”既然是他爸要培养的骨干，那他也得多照顾照顾。

埃尔文是周五到的，第二天周末，不用上班。利威尔没有睡懒觉的习惯，周六也起了个大清早，洗漱之后，就去食堂喝了一碗豆浆、吃了两个白菜猪肉馅的大包子，心满意足。他找门卫大爷借来一辆自行车，想出去溜溜弯，走到宿舍门口，发现昨天那几个小孩儿又聚在这里玩，这次当然不玩蛇了，这次是踢毽子。

利威尔一来，他们立马凑过来，让埃尔文说中了，他们是专门来等他的。利威尔觉得小孩儿麻烦，难道真的要陪他们玩？他年纪也不小了。“你们不睡懒觉的啊？”

“你才睡懒觉呢。”

“我又没睡懒觉。”

“所以我们来找你玩嘛。”瞧这话说得，滴水不漏。水平如此之高的，自然是他们之中最懂事的那个小孩儿乙。

“蛇怎么样了？”

小孩儿乙说：“它现在叫小蛇丸了。加木杰的哥哥真的会养，”所以加木杰就是小孩儿丁，加木杰没来，和哥哥在家里忙着照顾小蛇丸，“他给小蛇丸做了个房子（一个鞋盒），还喂了它东西（一些蚯蚓），明天我们要去看它，你要不要一起来？”

利威尔拒绝了小孩儿乙的邀请，他知道小蛇丸过得好就行，只是非亲非故的，探望就不必了。他们还缠着利威尔，利威尔不耐烦地打发他们，“你们自己玩去，我要玩我的。”

“你玩的肯定没有我们玩的好玩，给你看。”小孩儿乙献宝似的拿出他们的玩具，一个崭新的鸡毛毽子，踢上去叮叮作响，不是那种红红绿绿的塑料丝做成的便宜毽子。

可惜鸡毛毽子再神气，也架不住利威尔郎心如铁。他敏捷地跨上自行车，一溜烟蹬了老远，“我回来再和你们玩！”

留下一群垂头丧气的小孩儿。

利威尔沿着宿舍前面的大路往上骑，树叶上挂着晨露，浓厚的绿色几乎让人透不过气，最好的相机都照不出来，只有眼睛记得住。清晨的风还有些冷，在他耳边吹一吹，就把他的耳朵吹凉了，他驰骋在这山林间，好像一只白色的飞鸟，干净、自由、心无旁骛。骑了不知有多远，他听见湍急的河水渐渐平静下来，淙淙作响。他把自行车停在岸边，在地上挑挑拣拣找到了一片扁平的石头，打起了水漂。一开始利威尔没找着手感，第一个只跳了两下，后来又试了几次，最多的一个跳了八下，这就对了，这才是他小时候的水平。他把手浸到河水里，水里的石头长了青苔，他的手就被衬得十分地白，其实利威尔并不喜欢自己这么白，他以为男人就应该像他舅舅一样，有一身小麦色的皮肤，但是埃尔文也十分地白，他就觉得蛮好的。水里真冷，把手拿出来之后，没一会儿他整个手就变红了。

他就这样一边走，一边玩儿，他留意着四处有没有有意思的地方，想象着自己带埃尔文过来玩的情形，但他和埃尔文不熟，也没有邀请他的勇气，所以就只是想想而已。他把车骑回宿舍，心想那群小孩儿应该走了，想不到四个孩子还聚在那儿，不和他玩一会儿是不会罢休的。他们踢毽子踢累了，在墙边整整齐齐坐了一排，各自拿了一个红彤彤的苹果啃着吃。“利威尔，你终于回来啦！”

看他们个个活蹦乱跳得跟几条小鱼似的，利威尔已经没脾气了，放好自行车，出来和他们玩，“你们想玩什么？”

“比赛踢毽子！”光踢不行，还要比赛。

“赢的人怎么说？”

“赢的人当老大。”

“当老大有什么好处？”

“我们都要听老大的。”

这个好处好，利威尔盘算着，等他当了老大，就让他们统统滚回家去，别再来烦他，“说话算话，”他拿过毽子来，“我先找找感觉。”

显然，利威尔对于打水漂、踢毽子这种山野游戏样样精通，他踢了几次就脚下生风，可以上场比试了。他问小孩儿们，“好了，谁来和我比？”

小孩儿乙请战。

“你叫什么？能踢多少个？”

小孩儿乙仰起一张丰满的圆脸，骄傲地说：“我叫王大海，能踢一百个！”

“厉害，我是大人，我让你二十个。王大海，你先来。”

小孩儿乙——不，现在是王大海了——神气地把毽子往空中一抛，双臂腾空以保持平衡，就着这个金鸡独立的姿势踢起了毽子。剩下的、目前还不知姓甚名谁的小孩儿齐声为他数数。王大海看起来不过十岁，身上肉嘟嘟的，但一踢起毽子，就知道他腿脚灵活、反应灵敏，有几次毽子差点被他踢飞了，他一条小短腿儿巧妙地一伸，又及时把毽子给兜了回来，有惊无险。观战的小孩儿被他搞得心情跌宕起伏，脑袋随着那颗毽子一上一下，踢到第六十个，利威尔都不由得对他刮目相看。

“八十六！”

毽子又被踢飞了，这次飞得太远，大海的小短腿儿无力回天，毽子“叮”的一声落在地上。他还笑嘻嘻的，一百个是他的最佳战绩，但是刚才表现得也还算不错——这小孩儿不止心地善良、身手敏捷，而且心态也好，充满了重在参与的体育精神。他擦擦脸上的汗，“利威尔，该你了。”

“我踢一百零七个才算赢你。你们默数，别出声。”利威尔也神气地一抛毽子，有模有样地踢了起来。利威尔本来心情就好，这毽子在他脚上“叮”啊“叮”的，清脆好听，让他的心情更好了，一放飞心情，就起了玩心。他不仅会踢，还会玩花样，前面一脚，后面一脚，毽子在半空中越过他的手臂，又是一脚，看得小孩儿们眼花缭乱，想为他喝彩，但都被他的眼神杀回去。这时他听见一只蜜蜂“嗡嗡”地在耳边晃悠，听得人心烦，就说：“把蜜蜂赶走。”

王大海得令，脱下外套在空中舞了舞，把蜜蜂赶到一边去。

利威尔没数数，“多少个了？”

“九十六、九十七……”离战胜王大海只有十个了。看来王大海必败无疑。

“好，闭嘴。”

王大海紧张地盯着利威尔的脚尖，分不清自己是希望利威尔赢呢，还是希望利威尔输。他想让利威尔当他们的老大——利威尔肯定会带他们做一些超级好玩的事（这要看利威尔的心情），又想当利威尔的老大——方圆百里，不会有比利威尔更厉害的小弟了（这倒是千真万确）。

“你还真和他们玩起来了。”

利威尔一听这个声音就慌了神，毽子忽然失宠，稳稳当当地落到地上，令所有小孩儿都大失所望。利威尔转过身去，埃尔文歪着头，饶有兴致地看着他。

埃尔文带到大河来的，正是他奔逃香港时带的那一箱花哨的行头，所以他在这样一个平淡无奇的早晨，也穿得很出众、很讲究，亚麻色的上衣和裤子，外面套了一件丹宁夹克，蓝得很新鲜。利威尔说不出这一身有什么特别的，唯一说得出来的，就是看起来很贵，但埃尔文穿起来就是格外地养眼。他也不知道埃尔文看了多久，有没有看见他刚才的卖弄，这种行为在埃尔文眼中是不是冒傻气呢？利威尔心虚地看他一眼，“副总，早。”还是面对小孩儿比较自在，利威尔全然忘记了刚才的暗中嫌弃，转向他们，“我是不是输了？”

他们惋惜地点点头，利威尔只踢了一百零五个。

“你肯定可以踢到一百零七个的，”接着王大海看向埃尔文，“你打断我们比赛了，”说完又开始傻乐，“不过也多亏你，现在我就是他们的老大了。”

由于他们刚才是默数，埃尔文对场上激烈的战况毫不知情，他问利威尔怎么回事，利威尔都不好意思说，“和他们瞎闹呢。”

埃尔文反倒很当回事，“对不起，我不知道你们在比赛。你输了？”

他这么认真，让利威尔更窘迫了，讪讪的，“没有……”

埃尔文笑起来，“我就说他们还会找你玩。”

王大海看利威尔和这个高个子的美哥哥在一旁窃窃私语，压根儿没有拜他当老大的意思，心里很不痛快。他着急地喊道：“利威尔，你还不叫我老大？”

利威尔也是个愿赌服输的，在埃尔文面前丢脸也没什么，毕竟有言在先，“老大。”

听得王大海美滋滋的。他看利威尔小弟很重视这个美哥哥，他一来，毽子都不要踢了，就说也可以叫这个哥哥来一起玩嘛，不得不说王大海的观察力相当之强、情商相当之高，“哥哥，你要不要和我们一起踢毽子？”

“我踢不好。”埃尔文不喜欢出丑，他爱美、爱面子，“我叫埃尔文，你们叫什么？”

小孩儿们依次嗓门洪亮地报出自己的大名来。“王大海！（有人接嘴：胖大海！）”“李吉吉！”（不是李喆，就是李吉吉。）“加木杰！”加木杰正是之前有过一句台词的小孩儿丙，至此，小孩儿乙丙丁都对上了号，至于小孩儿甲，看得出他有一些虐待狂的潜质，在这个基调真善美的故事里已经没有登场的可能了。加木杰指着自己身旁的小女孩，“这是我表妹，她怕生，不爱说话，她叫——德玛宗吉！”是很有悬念的一个介绍了。

埃尔文蹲下来，跟王大海、李吉吉、加木杰和德玛宗吉依次握手，和他们平起平坐，一点儿也没有大人的派头。孩子们的小手上沾着泥土和汗水，看到埃尔文一尘不染的手，再触碰到他柔软的掌心，都懵懂地感受到了一丝憧憬。埃尔文真诚地说：“打断你们的比赛，真不好意思。我也跟利威尔道歉了。下次我一定注意。”

王大海是他们的代言人，看他道歉得这么诚恳，便大度地说：“没事，下次你也可以参加。”

“好啊，”埃尔文直起身子，“我可以当裁判。”

“那我们下次叫你。”王大海还没踢够，一抛毽子，踢给加木杰，加木杰踢一脚，又传给李吉吉。

埃尔文看他们玩得开心，不想再打扰他们，潇洒地一拍利威尔的肩，“你们好好玩。”

这就要走了，利威尔有点失落，正要跟埃尔文道别，他突然再一次听见蜜蜂的“嗡嗡”声，等他看清蜜蜂在哪里，为时已晚，紧接着就听到一声惨叫，“啊——”

埃尔文被蜜蜂蛰了。

埃尔文有点懵，本能地捂住被蜇过的颈侧，摸到那里瞬间鼓起一个好大的包，又痛又麻。他去泰国玩时被雨林里的毒蚊子咬过，对他来说已是酷刑，而这只蜜蜂还要比那毒蚊子厉害十倍。他才来大河两天，已经大开眼界。见到蛇是第一次，被蜜蜂蜇也是第一次。小孩儿们忙着踢毽子，没看见那边发生了什么，听到叫声都停下来，七嘴八舌地问：“怎么了怎么了？”

利威尔说：“埃尔文被蜜蜂蜇了。”

加木杰是被蜜蜂蜇过的，知道被蜇了要擦尿，这件事他正好可以拔刀相助，他大义凛然地把衣摆一撩，正要脱裤，被利威尔强硬地拦下来，“你们去诊所找点氨水，赶紧的。”加木杰闷闷不乐地想，我这可是童子尿，比那什么氨水要有用多了。

昨天刚送完创伤药，孩子们对于这种状况已经训练有素，拔腿就跑去了村里的诊所。埃尔文在原地一动不动地看着利威尔，除了痛以外，其实没什么大事，就是受到了小小的惊吓。利威尔冷静地告诉他，“别怕。你把手拿下来给我看看。”

埃尔文回过神来，放开手，脖子上一个巨大的包，触目惊心。他的喉结无助地滚了几下，脖子上的皮肤尤其细腻，而越好看的东西，越受不得损。利威尔踮起脚来看，蜜蜂的毒针还埋在埃尔文的皮肤里，“你不要怕（埃尔文想：我也没有很害怕呀），先回房间，我去找点冰来。”

利威尔跑去小卖部买了一瓶被冻成冰块的矿泉水和一卷胶带，还遇到了正从诊所赶回来的由小孩儿组成的救援队，于是顺带把氨水也捎上了，来到埃尔文的房间时，鼻尖上都是汗。埃尔文坐在床上，还可怜巴巴地捂着脖子。利威尔问：“很难受吗？”

埃尔文说还好，其实很疼，眼睛有一点湿。利威尔要用胶带把毒针揭出来，不得不来到他身侧，一条手臂环过他的脖子固定住，仿佛一个拥抱的姿势。环住埃尔文之后才发现，他也可以光明磊落地从左边去揭的，但他偏偏选择了这种让人难为情的姿势，其中有他不为人知的私心吗？而埃尔文也没有拒绝，温顺地垂着头，耳背上、脖子上长着细小的绒毛，被利威尔的气息所惊动。利威尔闻到他的味道，顿时感到自己的喉头变紧了，指头落在埃尔文发烫并且肿起来的皮肤上，也变得很烫，它们并不熟练，毕竟它们还从没有这样小心过，利威尔本能地认为埃尔文是一件易碎品。他情不自禁地看进埃尔文后颈和衣领之间幽深的空隙里，什么也看不见，但他脑中出现了自己将手探进去抚摸这具身体的幻觉。他低声说：“不好意思。”声音都有些干涩，希望埃尔文没有发觉。他撕开一截胶带，小心翼翼地黏上埃尔文的皮肤，轻轻一扯，顺利地将毒针揭了出来。

埃尔文在他的臂弯中，感受到了一种奇特的、紧张的、笨拙而谨慎的温柔。这种温柔几乎让他前所未有地心动了。在疼痛之中，他一如既往地敏锐，察觉到脖子上那属于利威尔的、略显紊乱的气息，出于天生的情种的直觉，他的手掌妙不可言地落到了利威尔屈起的大腿上——这是一个应该被载入史册的、他们之间第一个暧昧的时刻。利威尔微弱地颤抖了一下，使他的灵魂也发出簌簌的轻响，他通常平静而坚定，埃尔文像一只湿润的手悄无声息地触碰了他的心。

利威尔收回手臂，打开氨水的瓶子，刺鼻的气味让这个时刻过早地结束了，两个人都如梦初醒一般。他站起来，用棉签把氨水涂抹在埃尔文脖子上红肿的地方，然后把用湿毛巾包好的冰矿泉水递给他，“敷一下。”

埃尔文乖乖把矿泉水压在脖子上，“辛苦你了。”

利威尔没有看他，“我再陪你一会儿，如果有过敏反应，还是得去医院……嗯，诊所。”

“好。”冰敷之后不那么疼了，埃尔文终于有了表情管理的余裕。他打起精神，轻巧地说：“利威尔，虽然我是你老板的儿子，但我大不了你几岁（确切地说是三岁），你对我不用这么拘束。你是学统计和财管的吧？我还有很多地方要请教你的。”他相当巧妙地为利威尔解围。

利威尔稍稍放松下来，“对，但是我现在做的和专业关系也不大。”

埃尔文略感惭愧，“我们公司最靠专业的部门就只有会计了。我大学学的东西，毕业之后也没用过。”史密斯家的企业主营房地产，是最接地气的一个行业，确实用不上统计，财管倒是有用武之地，但利威尔不在金融部门，否则也不会来大河了。老爷子让他来大河，也不是看上了他的专业技能，更多地是为了栽培他，等他日后回到总部，就有了拿得出手的成绩。

“你在哪读的大学？”

埃尔文笑道：“美国的野鸡大学。”

“……”

“宾州州立。我爸觉得是野鸡大学。”埃尔文读的是宾州州立的斯米尔商学院，虽然不能说出类拔萃，但在美国好歹排得上前三十，无论如何都不是一所野鸡大学。可惜在他爸眼中，常春藤以外的学校全是野鸡大学。

利威尔虽然没想过出国，但也知道这所学校，“我有好几个成绩很好的同学去那里读研，应该挺好的吧。”

“那你就当我聪明好了。”

利威尔点头，埃尔文一看就很聪明，或许只是不够努力而已。但他不努力也可以过得很好，那还何必努力呢？“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“还有点疼，不过没有过敏。”既然没过敏，利威尔就可以走了。于是他又说，“现在还说不准，我们再等等看。这个包多久能好？”

利威尔只当他心里没底，“晚上应该就消了。”

埃尔文手臂举累了，放下矿泉水，用手机的前置摄像头看了看自己的脖子，还是很可怕，要是被他爸看见，一定会后悔让他来吃苦，三个月变回一个月，也不是不可能。但是现在埃尔文有了新的兴趣，暂时不急着回成都，便打消了自拍一张发给他爸的念头。一旁的利威尔心想他怎么还不把矿泉水拿起来，好像比他自己更不能忍受他脖子上的包似的，“你多敷一下。”

“好。”埃尔文又乖乖地把矿泉水瓶压到脖子上。

他陪埃尔文陪足半小时，看他一切正常，实在是可以走了。利威尔回到自己房间，听见里面传出一阵嬉笑怒骂，推开门一看，韩吉和莫布里特来了，正在和艾伦打牌，这种蹲在地上围成一圈的样子，还真像那群小孩儿，只是玩具不同了而已。艾伦手上的牌已经走完了，见他回来，竟然露出了一种被捉奸在床的表情，忐忑地把他拉到一旁，“韩吉说他们房间箱子还没收起来（利威尔服了，过来快一周了，还没收好箱子），没地方，就来我们这儿打了。等会儿我会收拾干净的。”

利威尔看了看，他们也没在抽烟、嗑瓜子什么的，单纯地打牌，觉得勉强可以接受，“没事。我也打。”

利威尔刚进公司时，因为性格孤僻，受了不少排挤，但他品行正直，做事又无可挑剔，渐渐地，一开始看不惯他的那几个也主动与他交好，韩吉就是其中之一。当然，利威尔也改变了一些习惯，要是在以前，他在自己的房间里看到这副情景，是一定要好好生一场气的。

韩吉正好叫他，“利威尔，斗地主来不来？”他戴一副金丝眼镜，长相还算端正，就是时不时神经兮兮的，经常给人一种斯文败类的感觉。

“打多少的？”

“不多，两块。”

利威尔把袖子一撸，也下场打牌。这一局是他、艾伦和韩吉一起打，他抽到地主，艾伦和韩吉联手对付他。艾伦是韩吉的上家，两个人交头接耳（莫布里特刚刚输了不少，不满道：没你们这么打的），艾伦净出一些韩吉接得上的牌，韩吉夸他能干，动不动在他的腰上掐一把，轻浮至极，可不就是一个斯文败类，艾伦也不躲他，似乎被掐得乐在其中，两人是一对名副其实的狗男男。起先是农民方占上风，其实利威尔手里有一对王炸，但他不动声色，留到了最后。最终也是靠这对王炸反败为胜，一次性走完了手里所有的牌，各赢艾伦和韩吉三十块。韩吉牌技欠佳，在与艾伦勾结的情况下都打不赢，还有脸骂利威尔老奸巨猾，艾伦都替他丢人，“利威尔比你沉得住气多了，你别这么输不起呀。”——而他是不可能这样对三毛讲话的。

打到饭点，几个人闹腾腾地去食堂吃饭，午饭有回锅肉、青椒肉丝和番茄炒蛋，十里飘香，公司是心疼他们在这深山老林里辛勤耕耘，特地找了几个手艺一流的师傅来。利威尔不关心这些吃的，看了一圈，果然没看见埃尔文。利威尔担心他肚子饿，却见三毛端了个餐盘往外走。艾伦叫住他，眼睛亮晶晶的，睫毛也扑闪扑闪，还是一个小狗的样子，“毛总，你不在这吃啊？”

“不是。少东家被蜜蜂蜇了，我给他带饭上去。”

除了利威尔，在座的都还不知道少东家来了，更不知道他被蜜蜂蜇了。埃尔文今早本来想露个脸，跟大家打声招呼、鼓舞鼓舞士气，哪想到出师不利，下楼没多久负了伤。埃尔文在公司里人望极高，不仅因为他平易近人、和蔼可亲，还因为他前年用公司的钱投了个社交网站，今年该公司上市，投资方赚了个盆满钵盈。埃尔文身为二世祖，战绩竟然不是一张白纸，在国内这一众游手好闲的二世祖里，珍惜程度已经达到了大熊猫的水平。当然，主要还是靠他爸帮衬。

艾伦小吃一惊，“啊？他来了？他没事吧？”

“没什么大事，就是不想见人。我先去了，你们慢慢吃。”

利威尔闷闷地想，他也可以给埃尔文带饭的。不过他和埃尔文什么关系，三毛和埃尔文又是什么关系，他这么想，真是有点可笑。艾伦和埃尔文关系不错，有在背地里调侃他的资格，幸灾乐祸地说：“你们知道吗，埃尔文本来要和我们一起来……”想说他被蜜蜂蜇是遭了报应，却被利威尔在桌子下面踢了一脚，艾伦还没反应过来，“你踢我干什么？”

“我看你欠揍。”

艾伦不仅欠揍，还欠操呢。两个人打闹起来，艾伦也就忘记刚刚要说什么了。

大河的生活比在总部轻松得多，尤其是现在，电站还没开工，一整周都游手好闲。三毛找大师算了日子，定好下周三去工地上祭神拜佛，走完这个过场，电站才能开始施工。利威尔打够了牌，又骑车出去遛弯，这村子真是小，没蹬两下就遇到了王大海。王大海穿着一件洗得褪了色的米老鼠背心，下面是一条鲜红的泳裤，两条胖胖的胳膊抱着个游泳圈，看样子是要去游泳。

王大海招呼他，“小弟！”

利威尔回敬道：“老大。”

王大海装模作样的，“老大我要去游泳，正好，你载我去吧。”

老大发话，利威尔不遑多让，拍拍车后座，“上车。”

王大海一跨上来，车子便结实地往下沉了一沉。因为是上坡路，起步有些吃力，利威尔第一次没蹬起来，王大海见状，很有自知之明地从车上滑了下来，丢了刚才的威风，沮丧地说：“我太胖了……”连利威尔这么厉害的小弟都载不动他。

“你别小瞧我，快上来。”

王大海再一次跨上车，利威尔撑起身子用力一踩，终于把车蹬了出去。王大海欢欣鼓舞，他果然没看错人。利威尔以为他要去河里游，却听王大海老神在在地说：“不去河里，水不急的地方太浅了，不够我游的，深的地方水又很急，我带你去一个好地方。你不准告诉别人啊。”

“行。”

王大海所说的好地方，是一条位于树林里的小溪，骑了十来分钟就到了。溪水澄澈，温和平缓，溪边歪歪扭扭地长了一颗柏树，粗壮的树干横过溪面，是一个天然的跳水台。树下还有一些土生土长的野花野草，虽然算不上多么山清水秀、芳草鲜美，但在大河，也不失为一个浪漫的地点。

王大海把泳圈扔进水里，手脚并用，灵活地爬到树干上，架势，准备跳水。他助跑几步，还叫了一声，“嗨呀！”然后就像个秤砣一样砸进水里，一身肉花在水波里悠然荡漾开来，视觉上有一种奇异的灵动感。利威尔没下水，只脱了鞋袜，挽起裤腿，把小腿浸在溪水里。他问王大海，“你自己出来游泳，你家长不担心你？”

王大海满不在乎地说：“我六岁就开始在这里游泳了。”其实还有别的地方可以游泳，但这里人少，不会有人叫他“小胖娃”。

“你今年几岁了？”

“十一岁。你呢？”

“二十四。”

“那今年是你的本命年！你穿红火炮儿、红袜子没有？”火炮儿就是内裤。王大海明年也该穿了。

利威尔翻个白眼，“没穿。”

“那你可要小心了，别怪老大我没提醒你。本命年你要么倒大霉，要么走大运。你今年倒大霉了没？”这孩子，说他心地善良吧，怎么净指望人家倒霉呢。

利威尔掬起一捧水泼他，“我走运得很。”

这一大一小、一瘦一胖的两个人就这么有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。利威尔还问王大海，这里有什么好玩的。王大海就得意地说他家刚买了一个电脑，可以打CS、撸啊撸，不过他爸不准他玩，他只有趁他爸上班的时候偷偷玩一下，现在他爸就在家。利威尔可不稀罕玩电脑，王大海明白过来，说过一阵萤火虫该出来了，可以去看。在哪看？跟你说了你也不知道，下回我带你去。王大海说得没错，他才是这里的地头蛇。利威尔问：还有呢？大海又说：李吉吉家有个小果园，种了苹果、橘子和柚子，给自家吃的，可以去他家摘水果，给点钱意思一下就行。利威尔都好好记住了。聊到太阳快要落山，利威尔才把王大海载回家。在家门口，王大海千叮咛万嘱咐：不准把那个地方告诉别人。利威尔问：谁都不行吗？王大海看着他有点失望的样子，不想让自家小弟伤了心，就说：好吧，你可以告诉你信任的人。因为他信任利威尔嘛，所以也信任利威尔信任的人。这就是信任的传递关系。利威尔笃定地说：是我信任的人。大海问：谁呀？埃尔文吗？其实大海只是随口一问，毕竟除了埃尔文，他还没见过利威尔和谁待在一块儿，但是利威尔暗恋埃尔文，自己心虚，就说：不关你的事。大海就想：那利威尔是不是想带他的情人过来呀。

一整天利威尔都没有再见到埃尔文，直到晚上洗完澡回了房间，看见自己的桌子上放了两个陌生的桃子，个头很大，看起来憨头憨脑的。

艾伦跷着腿在床上玩手机，看也不看他，“埃尔文刚刚拿过来的。他干嘛给你拿桃子啊？”

利威尔便把桃子从袋子里拿出来，又不知道该拿它们怎么办，只好放在手上，毛茸茸、沉甸甸的，让他高高兴兴地看了一会儿。袋子里还有一张纸条，他打开来看，埃尔文字体风流地写：“谢谢。”下面还有一串手机号。

利威尔拿出手机来，要给他发短信，郑重地打出三个字：“不用谢。”还想说埃尔文字写得很漂亮，又觉得冒昧了。

于是埃尔文最终收到的就是那三个字。他很快回过来，“桃子好吃吗？”

埃尔文是贵客，听三毛说他终于大驾光临，当地的几个领导便马不停蹄地要招待他吃饭。早已定下周六的晚饭，埃尔文可以不去食堂，但不能不见这些领导，只好穿一件衬衣遮住脖子上的包，赴宴时仍然独领风骚。桃子就是这些领导送的，还有几瓶白酒和腊肉，前者进了埃尔文车子的后备箱，后者被径直拿去了厨房，当然，不是埃尔文自己拎的，三毛替他拎，埃尔文那双阳春白雪的手用来拎腊肉，着实折煞了它们。

利威尔还没吃呢，有点舍不得。不过既然埃尔文问他，他赶紧削了一个，柔韧的果肉白里透粉，原本憨头憨脑的也变得清秀起来。本来就很好吃，因为是埃尔文送的，就感觉更好吃了。他仔细品尝了一块才回复他，“很好吃。”

艾伦嚷嚷着也要吃，利威尔不是一个小气的人，分给他一块。削都削好了，就是给人吃的。这只桃子汁多味美、软硬适宜，艾伦吃得意犹未尽，盯上了另外一个，这就不行了，利威尔让他滚回床上去，艾伦挺委屈地哼唧了几声，倒不是因为没吃上桃子，他想，什么嘛，埃尔文和利威尔之间都有小秘密了，明明他和埃尔文、他和利威尔都比埃尔文和利威尔要熟。而且今天中午利威尔踢他那一脚又是怎么回事？总之艾伦有了小情绪。

利威尔隔一阵就看看手机，可是埃尔文没有再回他。都怪他把话说死了。

到了周三，一个良辰吉日，公司的人就要去工地上祭神拜佛了。除了负责人和工程部的必须去，其余人等自愿。利威尔用不着去，艾伦本来也用不着去，但是他一是觉得好玩，二是三毛和韩吉都要去，就也跟着去了。三毛买来了一只巨大的卤猪头、三柱高香和无数支小香，小香人人有份。艾伦在这只大猪头旁边转来转去地看了好一会儿，很是好奇。他们一走，办公楼里清闲了许多，办公楼就在宿舍对面。利威尔办公室里只剩他一个人，正好可以六根清净地审核电站的贷款计划。佩特拉也没去，她昨天买了点樱桃，想着今天上班的时候吃，见利威尔也在，也给他拿了点。这里的樱桃不是车厘子，而是那种只有指甲盖那么大的水灵灵的小樱桃，利威尔吃了一个，酸酸甜甜的，竟然很美味。他问佩特拉，“佩姐，这是在哪买的啊？”

“小学旁边昨天有人挑了个扁担在卖，不知道今天还在不在。”

于是利威尔就趁吃着午饭的时间，来到了这村子里唯一的小学附近，他忽然想到，王大海他们就在里面读书呢，王大海那么机灵，成绩应该很好。利威尔运气不错，那个卖樱桃的这时候也在，他试吃了一个，吃之前把樱桃在衣服上擦了一下，卖的人还觉得他过场多（事儿多）。还是那么甜，他这才放心地称了一斤。

晚上，他就去敲了埃尔文的门。

埃尔文上山下乡，在外面奔波了一整天，一身香灰和风尘，此时刚洗完澡，睫毛都还湿湿的，脸颊红红润润，很有一种人面桃花的感觉。他脖子上搭着一条毛巾，给利威尔开门的时候，还在仔仔细细地擦耳朵里的水。利威尔哪知道他这么人面桃花，一见到他，就不由自主地拘谨了起来，垂下眼睛，“副总，我遇到卖樱桃的，挺好吃的，顺便给你买了点。”

埃尔文接过来，带着水雾的指尖掠过利威尔的手背。他只有小时候才吃过这种樱桃，现在超市里都卖车厘子了。他看起来很高兴，“好久没吃这种樱桃了。你去帮我找个盘子来。”他使唤人都是信手拈来，还压根儿没意识到自己在使唤人。没办法，从小到大，数不清有多少人愿意被他使唤。

利威尔找到盘子交给他，就要功成身退，埃尔文却问他，“你不和我一起吃吗？”好像理所当然一样。然而收礼的人叫送礼的人一起来享用礼物，其实是不寻常的。

利威尔感到了一定程度的受宠若惊，在这种受宠若惊之中，就忽略了这种不寻常，“那我去洗。”

埃尔文不让他洗，利威尔都给他带来樱桃了，不能再辛苦利威尔。他的房间里有一个独立的卫生间，他把樱桃倒进盘子里，耐性极好地，每一颗樱桃都被他的指腹揉搓过，冷水刺骨，洗完指头都变红了。而利威尔坐在外面的一张椅子上，看见桌上一包水红色的烟，他就记住了，但房间里没有烟味，埃尔文只在室外抽，还看见窗户旁边的柜子上放了一袋桃子，看样子是他和艾伦吃掉的那两个的兄弟姐妹，还剩很多。原来埃尔文不喜欢吃桃子。这么想着，收到他送的桃子也没有那么值得开心了。

埃尔文出来，也看到那袋桃子，怕利威尔误会了，说：“我不会削。”他在家真是十指不沾阳春水，吃个西瓜都是佣人切成一块一块的端给他，更别说削水果这种技术活了。

原来如此，利威尔说：“我可以帮你削。”

埃尔文从袋子里拿出一把水果刀，“那就现在削吧。”

“那樱桃……”

“我会吃的。桃子快坏了。”

好吧，樱桃只好暂时一边凉快去。

利威尔拿起一个桃子，放了几天，变得有点软，确实不如他吃掉的两个那么具有青春活力。他低着头，对着垃圾桶非常熟练地在那儿削，拇指摁着桃子的皮，指甲又短又干净。埃尔文坐在他对面看着他，利威尔耳朵都红了，低声说：“副总，你看着我，我削不好。”

埃尔文就站起来，也不解释什么，笑一笑，“不好意思。”

削好了，他把桃子递给埃尔文。这个桃子个头也不小，直接拿在手里吃不太雅观，虽然埃尔文不一定事事都要雅观，但在利威尔面前，还是雅观一点比较好。“你帮我切下来吧。”

利威尔切下一块来，埃尔文伸手来接，但这时利威尔看到接近桃核的部分有点硬，不好吃，便把那里也削走了。他拿着一头，埃尔文接过另一头，吃一口，“确实好吃。”利威尔要是今天没来，就都浪费了。

利威尔看见他的脖子，“你的包好了。”

埃尔文偏过头去摸了摸，颈侧绷起来，是不知道自己脖颈的线条有多迷人，“多亏了你。你怎么什么都会？”埃尔文亲历他两次救死扶伤。

“我在乡下长大的。”

埃尔文有点好奇，“看不出来啊。和你父母吗？“这么白白净净的一个男人，难以想象他生活在乡下的样子，利威尔白净得甚至有点过分，眼和唇都像没有欲望。艾伦的大眼睛招桃花，三毛的嘴唇有情有欲，韩吉又薄又尖的鼻子异于常人，他在床上也确有异于常人的癖好，他们都是面容中带着爱和欲望的人，利威尔不是。埃尔文吃完了一块，利威尔递给他另一块，这一块比上一块要小一些。

“和我舅舅。”他没有父母，舅舅也已经不在了，他无依无靠。利威尔不想谈这些，“你在这里习惯吗？”

看利威尔的表情，埃尔文猜到了一些事。“本来以为会不习惯，现在感觉也还好，有wifi就好了。”这里只有有线网，还很慢，刷刷网页还可以，打游戏、下电影什么的就是天方夜谭了。埃尔文喜欢看电影，幸好有个装了几百个G的电影的移动硬盘一直放在这个行李箱里没拿出来。有汁水沿着他的手掌往下流，被他看似随意地吮掉了——这也不太雅观，但是这种不雅观是有目的的。

“不上网也有很多事可以做的。”利威尔又递给他一瓣桃子。埃尔文的手上有一些湿渍，其实只是桃子的汁水而已，但在被他淡色的嘴唇碰到的一瞬，他的这只手已经失去了贞洁，所以这些湿渍可以是什么，也就有了别的想象的可能。

“比如呢？”

“游泳，摘果子，还可以看萤火虫。”利威尔诚心诚意地想，谢谢你，王大海。

又一个埃尔文没玩过的，“萤火虫在哪里看？”

“我还不知道，那几个小孩儿知道。”

“哦，你老大吗？”

埃尔文怎么还提这茬呢，利威尔不好意思地挠挠脖子，“闹着玩的。”

“你去的时候也带上我。”

利威尔点头，“没问题。”没想到他真的能带埃尔文去玩。

桃子吃完了，他们一起去卫生间里洗手。利威尔看见洗手台上堆了好多护肤品，有点看呆了，转念一想，又觉得合理。埃尔文的确很爱美，如此容光焕发也不是天生的。埃尔文也不怕别人笑话，他就是这个调调的gay嘛。他送利威尔到门口，利威尔说：“你想吃桃子还可以叫我。”还有苹果呀，梨呀，要削皮的都可以叫他。

“好。樱桃我也会吃的。”

“嗯。”

话说到这，埃尔文该关门了，却没关；利威尔该走了，却也没走。埃尔文勾起嘴，笑自己，也笑他。他柔情似水地看着利威尔，“我明天还会吃桃子的。”

既然埃尔文过问，利威尔对看萤火虫的事也上心起来，隔天就去问王大海。大海说：“现在去了也没有啊，有的时候我再带你去呗。”

利威尔说他要带别人去，先探探路。埃尔文的意思是有小孩儿也可以，那就是没有小孩儿也可以。显然是没有小孩儿比较好。对不住了，大海老大，利威尔想和他的心上人去约会。

“带谁？你情人啊？”

不知道大海是在哪里学到的这个怪词，说“男/女朋友”都要好些，听得利威尔脸上一红，恼羞成怒，“情人个屁，我朋友。”

“谁啊？埃尔文吗？”大海只知道利威尔的这一个朋友。

“你别管。”真是个小太平洋警察。

但是大海掌握了利威尔没有的重要信息，用经济学的话来说，大海这场交易中拥有绝对的bargaining power。他傲慢地扬起头，“你不说我就不带你去。”

“那我去问李吉吉，拜他当大哥。”利威尔突然之间也拥有了相当的bargaining power，一时间场面变得紧张了起来。

两个人僵持了五秒钟，王大海做了一番衡量，发现不知道利威尔的情人/朋友是谁并没有失去利威尔这个小弟损失大，再次用经济学的话来说，这就叫opportunity cost。大海妥协地摆摆手，“我现在就带你去，你别去找李吉吉。”

虽然知道了地方在哪，但萤火虫一般要七月中旬才出来，现在没得看。吃完晚饭，埃尔文给利威尔发短信，说他想吃桃子了。利威尔去他房里，和昨天一模一样地给他削，今天的桃子更软，吃不了几天了。利威尔说：“我问了，要下个月才能看到萤火虫。”

埃尔文也不做别的，专心地吃着他削的桃子，同时专心地和他聊着天，伸出去荷润的手指，光是被看着，都像会有水从指尖滴下来，“那到时候我们去，远不远？”他第二次表示想和利威尔一起去，利威尔以后邀请他，也不会显得突兀了。

不远，“走一刻钟就到了。”

“好。你以前看过吗？”

“我们那儿没有萤火虫。”

“那也好，不然你去也没意思了。”什么话，陪他去，当然有意思，“对了，你给我的樱桃是很好吃，我都吃完了。”

其实利威尔都没吃上多少，光顾着给他买了，“那你还想不想吃？”

埃尔文看着他，“我更想吃桃子。”

走之前利威尔说：“这些桃子过两天就不能吃了。”

“那我该买新的吗？”

利威尔沉默了一会儿，“这几天的桃子很好吃。”

“嗯？”

“你应该多吃点。”

三毛来给埃尔文送文件——电站项目的企划书，他爸让他看的——正好撞见利威尔从埃尔文房里出来。利威尔朝他一颔首，“毛总好。”

搞得毛总还挺担心的，关上房门就问埃尔文，“利威尔来找你干什么？”

埃尔文从容不迫地回答：“我爸不是想栽培他吗？我也一直觉得他很有潜力，就和他聊了聊。”

姑且当他说的是真的。三毛闻到空气里桃子甜蜜的味道，再看到埃尔文垃圾桶里的果皮，“你都会削水果了。”

埃尔文笑笑不说话。那桃子真好吃。

利威尔去给埃尔文削桃子，艾伦就和韩吉他们去村里的一个棋牌室打麻将。棋牌室不大，只能摆五桌，茶水只有菊花和铁观音，艾伦拿起杯子一看，咿，面上还漂着一层油花。剩下的两家不是别人，正是莫布里特和佩特拉。这几个人经常聚在一块儿打牌。韩吉和莫布里特都要抽烟，抽的也不是什么好烟，十块一包的玉溪，味道都要难闻些。桌子旁站了个摇头晃脑的电风扇，吹得烟灰乱飞。佩特拉经常和这群男的打牌，吸二手烟已经吸惯了，上次三毛为了她忍着不抽烟，其实用不着。他们麻利地码好麻将，掷了骰子，这一轮艾伦坐庄。艾伦虽然年纪最小，但从小就被爸妈带着去茶楼看他们打麻将，头脑又灵光，是牌桌上不可小觑的一股势力。韩吉斗地主水平欠佳，麻将也打得一般，不是他笨，他就是懒得算计，有杠必开，有牌必碰，打得一点技术和乐趣也没有，但只要是艾伦喊三缺一，他通常都要来凑角子的。他坐在艾伦的左手边，不出牌的时候，那只手就要不安分地去摸艾伦的大腿。他的两只手，老辣有力、风流销魂，没摸几下就把艾伦的脸给摸红了，一不小心出错了牌，坏了他在牌桌上的好名声。艾伦埋怨地踩他一脚，把腿收回来，不准他再碰。

打完一局，佩特拉接到一个电话，接完跟他们说：“坏了，毛总下午要造价表，”下午韩吉不在，让她转交给毛总，“我忘在办公室了，你们等等我，我先去给他拿。”

一听是毛总吩咐，艾伦立马说：“佩姐，让我去吧，我跑得快。”

佩特拉对他那点花花肠子心知肚明，把办公室的钥匙给他，乐意之至，“那你去。就在我桌上。”她特意看了看韩吉，艾伦对三毛献殷勤，韩吉应该有所表示才对嘛。然而正相反，韩吉痛快地踹一脚艾伦的屁股，让他快去快回，别扫了牌兴。

艾伦拿着一串钥匙，丁零当啷地跑到办公楼，拿到造价表，又丁零当啷地跑回宿舍。三毛来开门，见是艾伦，就问佩特拉怎么不去拿。毛总穿着一件最普通的短袖T恤，完全没有想要色诱谁，但是艾伦看到他健硕有力的手臂和胸肌，还是不由得咽了咽口水。好想被毛总这样那样哦……他和他女朋友做爱的时候，是什么样子呢？他知道自己有多性感吗？他的鸡鸡大不大？艾伦偷偷瞄了一眼他的裆部——毛总穿着一条宽松的运动短裤，也是完全没有想要色诱谁的，但这条短裤里卧虎藏龙，艾伦惊喜地发现一个隐约的形状，呀，这么大！

艾伦暗地里就是这样一个很黄很色还很骚的小朋友，但因为毛总是他真心喜欢的人，还很爷们儿，所以每当肖想了毛总，他都觉得格外害羞。他脸红红的，故作镇定地说：“我和佩姐打麻将呢，我跑得快，就说我去帮她拿。”

三毛揉一把艾伦的头顶，“还挺有绅士风度呢，谢谢啊。”

艾伦“嘿嘿”一笑，眼神闪亮，“不谢不谢。毛总，我能不能看下你的房间啊？”

“就是一狗窝，没什么好看的。”

“看下嘛。”

三毛觉得拗不过，就让他进来了，搞得人家艾伦好像很任性似的，其实他还根本没怎么拗，真拗起来，不止这么点威力。和埃尔文一样，三毛也住一个配有独立卫生间的单间。在成都的时候好歹还有女朋友替他收拾屋子，但在大河，他相当于一根光棍，房间自然整洁不到哪儿去，脏衣服胡乱塞在一个篓子里，地上还有几双穿过的袜子。三毛也不知道艾伦在好奇什么，或许就是想看看单间？

艾伦看够了，离“被毛总这样那样”的幻想更近了一步，便跟他道别，来去都像一阵风。三毛边捡地上的臭袜子边想，看来以后还是得收一收啊。

他们在棋牌室待到十点多才回宿舍，到了寝室门口，韩吉低声下气地跟莫布里特说：“布布，你过半个小时再回来行不行？”

布布你妹啊。莫布里特知道他要和艾伦打炮，“大哥，都十点半了，你让我去哪啊？”

韩吉“啧”一声，“今天输了你两百多，你就当可怜可怜我呗。”

也是，“……行吧。”韩吉不会是故意输钱给他的吧？

一进房间韩吉就捏住艾伦的下巴，还是没个正经，咬一口他的嘴唇，“又去跟毛总献殷勤，人家看得上你吗？”

“看不上看不上，提他干嘛呀。”毛总看得上他才怪了，艾伦满不在乎，熟练地解开韩吉的皮带，掏出他的小兄弟，不紧不慢地套弄了起来。韩吉捏一把他的屁股，“宝贝儿，去我床上。”

艾伦坐在他床沿上，飞快地脱了牛仔裤和鞋子，他的腿虽然不长，但好在健康紧致，而从大腿往后，臀部也是这样的妙。不过韩吉喜欢的不是他的腿，也不是他的臀，他用手掌托起艾伦清瘦的右脚，在他的脚背上轻轻吻了一下。薄薄的皮肉之下，细长的骨骼好像一根根扇骨。吻了脚背，又去吻他又小又冰的脚趾，冰得让人心疼，韩吉张开嘴，把艾伦的两个脚趾含进了口中，他的口腔温暖而湿润，舌头弄得艾伦有点痒，“咯咯”笑了几声。他的另一只脚也没闲着，踩在韩吉半勃的老二上，用大脚趾和二脚趾夹住它，没弄几下，那一根就胀起来了，韩吉呻吟了几声，艾伦的脚很漂亮，造福他的眼睛，也很灵活，造福他的小兄弟。被艾伦的脚趾颠来倒去地玩了没一会儿，马眼中便渗出露珠一样的前液来，沾在艾伦屈起来的趾节里。韩吉五官削长，乍一看清隽端正，眼镜一摘，又带点邪气，眼眸冰冷无情，唇舌温柔多情，这样矛盾的一个存在，变态起来也有自己的一番风度，只让人觉得风流下流色欲横流，不让人觉得猥琐。他对艾伦的双脚怀抱令人感动的柔情和真情，让艾伦十分享受，还有点嫉妒：他难道没有他的脚惹人怜爱吗？

艾伦弓着脚背，韩吉喜欢他弓着，右脚的脚趾全被韩吉的唾液弄湿了，脚趾也暖和起来，变成了一种粉嫩诱人的颜色，另一只脚也没有受冷落，韩吉把这一只放在自己的老二上，又去宠另一只。艾伦已经脱去上衣，一手撸着阴茎，一手玩着乳头——他的四肢，一肢也没闲下来——把自己搞得极其舒服，想去弄后面，张不开腿，他用脚趾挑下韩吉的眼镜，再推一下韩吉的眉心，巧笑倩兮地问他，“韩吉哥哥，你舔够了没啊？”他平常这样笑，是天真无邪，在床上这样笑，就是娇媚了。

韩吉恋恋不舍地咬一口他的脚趾，“不够啊，但是你想哥哥操你，哥哥也可以操你。”

“想——”听起来是很缠绵悱恻、饥渴难耐了，“哎，韩吉哥哥，你今天就发发慈悲，把我给操死吧。”艾伦翻身趴在床上，自觉地用手掰开两瓣臀肉，露出藏匿其中的肉穴。艾伦的后穴也如他本人一样，可怜又可爱，可怜是因为又窄又紧的它被一根老二撑开的模样实在楚楚可怜，而可爱，当然是因为它的滋味绝顶可爱。韩吉深知艾伦的可怜与可爱，因此对待他本人，也怀抱了对待他的双脚时一半的柔情与真情。幸好只有一半，否则艾伦真的会为他死心塌地。

利威尔每天都去给埃尔文削个桃子，没对埃尔文做过什么；埃尔文每天都吃一个利威尔削的桃子，也没对利威尔做过什么，两个人一面相敬如宾、一面激流暗涌。有一天埃尔文说，桃子吃腻了，让利威尔给他买点别的水果来，问他想吃什么，他只说随便。于是利威尔这次也不买樱桃了，在水果店里若有所思地转了一圈，给埃尔文买回来几只绿梨子。埃尔文看到这些梨，还算满意。其实这种梨不必削皮，洗过就可以吃，但埃尔文想让利威尔削皮，荔枝的皮都可以削。他开玩笑似的对利威尔说，我都离不开你了。

利威尔手里的刀子停了停，风牛马不相及地说：“你是挺喜欢吃水果的。”

呆子。埃尔文都被逗笑了，“我本来以为这里的水果不怎么样，没想到样样都很好吃。利威尔，你很会挑。”他吃的大部分水果确实都是利威尔挑的。梨子的汁水比桃子丰富些，削着削着就淌到利威尔手腕上，即将飞流直下，利威尔立刻把手肘从膝盖上抬起来。埃尔文递给他一张餐巾纸，利威尔想等会儿还会流下来，就说：“削完我再去洗。”现在是有些不舒服，但忍一忍也无妨。哪知道埃尔文自然而然地扶住他的手腕，拿着纸替他擦掉了。擦干净了，便把纸捏在手里，吃完这一块梨，他用同一张纸擦了擦嘴。

“利威尔，你是不是热？”他仿佛是这么多天之中第一次注意到利威尔红透了的耳朵，鬼使神差地，伸出干净的那只手摸了摸，竟然比他的手指还要烫。他是碰一碰就想收手的，但利威尔单薄的耳垂在他玉石般的指间变得更害羞，显露出亟待呵护的寂寞模样，让他都犹疑了，放手几乎是忍痛割爱。这样孤独的耳朵，这样孤独的人，只用手是不够的。

利威尔心慌意乱的，只能说热。总不能说他小鹿乱撞吧。

埃尔文还浑然不觉似的，“那我把空调打低点。”

利威尔看他只穿了一件短袖，说：“不用，我没关系。”

埃尔文原本还想调戏他一句，那你耳朵怎么那么红？没说出口，怕利威尔承受不起。过了一会儿，他问：“明天你做什么？”明天又是一个周六。上上个周六埃尔文被蜜蜂蜇，上一个周六埃尔文吃了利威尔削的第四个桃子，不知道这一个周六还有什么新奇的历险在等着他。

“我没什么安排。”

“哦，我也没什么安排。”然后就不再说什么了。

利威尔使劲在那儿想，埃尔文这是什么意思呢？是他想的那个意思吗？万一不是该怎么办？不是他想的那个意思吗？万一是该怎么办？他暂时没说话，等好不容易鼓起了勇气，已经接不上刚才的话头。

过了一会儿，埃尔文又问：“你上次跟我说这里有什么好玩的？”

利威尔记得清清楚楚，“游泳，摘果子，看萤火虫。”

“我挺喜欢游泳的。”

看来就是他想的那个意思。利威尔是一个极其纯情的人，但并不傻，两次明示，怎么也够了。他把最后一瓣梨递给埃尔文，“那明天……你想不想和我一起去游泳？”

“好呀。”

埃尔文想开车去，停车场就在宿舍后面。他开一辆军绿色的G63，车身贴了一层磨砂膜，车子很高，一眼就看见了。他拍拍引擎盖，“帅吗？”

“帅。”真心话。

埃尔文得意地笑起来，“我刚买的。”他炫耀新车的这副样子，和别的那些富二代别无二致。在利威尔看来，也蛮可爱的。埃尔文早就想买这车，但他爸看这车长得方方正正，就先入为主地觉得它防震不好，坐起来屁股疼。埃尔文不信邪，非要把这车开到山里来，看他的屁股到底疼不疼。他的屁股至今安然无恙，证明他爸是一派胡言。

“我老大可能也在。”因为埃尔文常常开这个玩笑，利威尔也不介意了，现在是落落大方地称大海为“老大”。

“是他带你去的？”埃尔文从杯托里抽出一盒烟，“介意吗？”

“没事。”

埃尔文单手操持着方向盘，驾轻就熟地把车倒出来，左手拿了烟，从容地搭在窗沿上。绿色的山风吹散了他们的头发，带着河水和松柏的味道，仿佛疏凉的水流流经他们，几乎在他们的发丝间、皮肤上留下转瞬即逝的湿意。骑车要十来分钟，开车的话，抽完一根烟就到了。还没走到，利威尔就听到重物落进水里的声音。他老大果然在。他老大就是个重物。

大海看见他们俩，也不吃惊，咧开嘴，“我就说你是想带埃尔文来嘛。你是不是还要带他去看萤火虫啊？”大海想，他们关系真好，利威尔有什么好玩的事都想着埃尔文。

不像利威尔，埃尔文不害臊的，问大海，“对，你还知道利威尔要带我去干什么吗？”他们把衣服放在车上，带了两条浴巾下来。埃尔文边说边在自己身上拍了些水，接着就像一块丝绸一样滑进了水里，水里很冷，他轻微地缩了一下。

“这我就不知道了。我还以为利威尔要带他的情人去呢，结果是你呀。”

利威尔也在岸边准备下水，一听这话简直羞得不行，泼大海一脸水，“你瞎说什么？”

大海躲到埃尔文背后去，“我小弟欺负我，没天理了！”

埃尔文耐人寻味地笑起来，光辉的面容挂着许多闪亮的水珠，有的顺着他笔挺的鼻梁流下来，掉落的光芒似乎能发出轻盈的响声，“利威尔，你有情人吗？我们天天见面，我怎么不知道？”

对着埃尔文，利威尔就老实了许多，有点恼火地说：“埃尔文，你别听他的。”

埃尔文还在那儿没心没肺地笑啊笑，“等你哪天有了情人，一定要告诉我。我帮你看看他怎么样。”

王大海不甘落后，“也要告诉我！”

搞得利威尔不想活了，直接沉到水底去躲起来，埃尔文潜下来找他，抓住了他的手，被利威尔不留情面地甩开，脚一蹬，把埃尔文远远甩在身后。埃尔文追着他，长手长脚的，很快就追上了。他在利威尔身后很讨好地说：“我以后不开这种玩笑了。”然而嘴角还翘着，根本没有认识到错误。

利威尔不为美色所动，毫不客气地泼了埃尔文一脸水，径自游到别处去。埃尔文又去追，从后面握住他的手腕，“利威尔……”利威尔的手腕在他的掌中显得瘦瘦小小的，挣了一下，埃尔文牢牢握着他，中指的指腹扣着拇指的指节，环了一圈还有多的，没被他挣掉。

他转过身看着埃尔文，水这么凉，他的耳朵还是红了，黑发贴在他的鬓角和后颈，实在有点不知所措。现在他不那么嫩，但仍有葱的风采。埃尔文就这么食言了，“利威尔，你这么容易害羞，怎么追你的情人？”

利威尔忍无可忍，一下跳到埃尔文身上，把他按到水里去，“你烦不烦？”不料埃尔文在水里把住他的腰，挠他的痒痒，他忍不住笑出来，没办法再好好生气，只好放开埃尔文的肩，去水下治理他的手。手指的游戏，埃尔文的手比他的大，三两下就把他的手完好地包在自己手里，利威尔不好对他下重手，再要挣扎，只能踢他了，于是暂且当做被埃尔文制服。埃尔文从水下冒出来，使劲眨了眨眼睛，被水冲洗过以后，湛蓝的双眸更加璀璨。他和利威尔都在笑，利威尔的手也还在他的掌中，停在他的腰侧，利威尔的手双双握成拳，骨头想要变小一点，好像是为了迁就这个被埃尔文包住的姿势。当埃尔文放开之后，他的手就顺其自然地落到了埃尔文腰上，愣了片刻，他忍不住收紧手指。掌下是一种陌生的柔韧触感，让利威尔想起了那个曾经被他捧在手里的美貌的桃子，本来想挠他痒痒来掩饰刚才片刻的沉醉，但想到那个桃子，不知怎么地，再也下不去手了。埃尔文的手就在这时覆在了他的手背上。他愣了愣。这只手触碰过他的心。

王大海靠在岸边略显困惑地看着他们，本来想和他们一起玩的，但是埃尔文和利威尔一玩起来，根本没有他能见缝插针的地方。明明他是男生，利威尔是男生，埃尔文也是男生，为什么利威尔和埃尔文之间的气氛就那么与众不同呢？

等他再长大一点就会明白，这就是恋爱的酸臭味。

游完泳，埃尔文和利威尔要送王大海回家。王大海一看见埃尔文的车，整个人都沸腾了，“哇——太帅了吧？”他好奇地摸了摸车门，摸起来和别的车还不一样，沙沙的。

埃尔文与有荣焉，放任大海上蹿下跳地观赏他的座驾，车轱辘上的泥都要被他摸干净了。大海问：“这车叫什么啊？什么牌子啊？”

埃尔文就说，是奔驰的G Wagon。

大海默念了一遍，机歪哏，也不知道是个什么意思，又问：“多少钱啊？”

价格埃尔文就不太好意思直说了，“你猜呢？”

大海想了想，说出一个对他来说已经是天文数字的价格，“嗯……十万？”

大概买得起一个轮胎。埃尔文却笑着点点头，“四舍五入也差不多了。”

“我能不能坐前面？”

埃尔文指利威尔，“那是你小弟的位置，你问他去。”

大海转过头，皱起脸央求地看着利威尔，肉肉把眼睛都堆没了。利威尔听埃尔文说那是他的位置，又有点受宠若惊，本来没有舍不得，但埃尔文这样说，他就有点舍不得了，但他和大海计较什么呢，“去吧。”他手一挥，大海就屁颠屁颠地跑去了副驾驶那边。这车底盘太高，他手脚并用，费了好一番劲才爬进车里，端端正正坐好，还系上了安全带。他看到自己的手把浅棕色的皮革弄脏了，正要道歉，埃尔文从手套箱里拿出一包湿巾纸给他，“没关系。”

大海不仅擦了自己的手，还把被他弄脏的地方也擦得干干净净。车里比车外还要新奇，他爸爸开一辆面包车，一只手都数得出面板上有几个按钮。奔驰当然不一样，他指着“MEDIA”的按钮问：“这是干什么的啊？”

埃尔文说：“放歌的。”

又指着“NAV”，“导航。”

那“RADIO”呢？“广播。”

大海摁下那个按钮，没有信号，埃尔文又指给他一个圆形的转钮，可以调频道，大海说这个他知道，转了几下，转出一个藏语的频道来，他听得懂几个词，说的是寺庙里的事。埃尔文耐着性子把面板上的按钮全给他解释了一遍，末了在后视镜里看了看利威尔，利威尔正好也看着他，可能一直在看着他，但只敢和他对视一眼，然后就扭头朝向窗外。快到大海家，街道狭窄，车子开不进去，他们就下车和大海一起走。街边有个小卖部，大海想买个冰棍儿吃，他身上还有两块钱，可以买四个小布丁，他对利威尔和埃尔文说：“我请你们吧。”他算是东道主，理应招待他们两个外地人，之前没有机会，趁现在赶紧请他们吃个小布丁吧。

这怎么好意思，埃尔文拦下他，一本正经地和他讲玩笑话，“我请，利威尔是我的救命恩人，你是他老大，他新来这个堂口，我替他孝敬孝敬您。”

大海很买账，“那老大我就不客气了。”

想不到埃尔文还会说道上的话，还说得像模像样的，利威尔都笑了。埃尔文问利威尔想吃什么，他在冷柜旁看了一会儿，捡出一个薄荷冰糕来。大海问埃尔文，“我能吃梦龙吗？”终究还是客气了一下。梦龙是最贵的，五块钱一支，他平常都舍不得买。

埃尔文可有钱了，根本不知道梦龙和别的冰棍儿有什么区别，“你想吃什么就吃什么。”

王大海便兴高采烈地拿了一支梦龙。埃尔文要的是巧克力味的可爱多，也不便宜。他从钱包抽出一张崭新的百元大钞，声音还脆脆的。大海看见他钱包里还剩不少现金，少说也有几大千，顿时就觉得，埃尔文是他见过最有钱的人了。其实在这里，只觉得现金累赘而已。

拿过找好的零钱，埃尔文把卷起来的边边角角都认真捋平了才放进钱包里，倒没在意几张一块上面沾着油污。他拍拍大海的肩，“大海，你以后可得罩着利威尔。”

大海义不容辞，“哎，不用你说，我肯定罩着他。”

利威尔也很配合地，“谢谢老大。”

他们把大海送回家，并肩走回车子旁，埃尔文说：“你老大真好玩儿。”这个可爱多的皮有点软，应该是化过一次又冻起来的，埃尔文也不介意，只是吃着吃着就有冰淇淋沾到他的嘴角，他抿着嘴，用舌尖舔掉了。

利威尔也这么觉得，“嗯，而且挺懂事的。”

可爱多吃到底部只填了巧克力的部分，埃尔文就不想吃了，周围又没有垃圾桶（小卖部外面竟然也没有，不知道这是个什么水平的小卖部），只好暂时拿在手里，回宿舍再扔，被利威尔看到，“我帮你拿吧。”

埃尔文不给他，“你不是有洁癖吗？”

他居然知道。利威尔看了看那一小截可爱多，埃尔文刚刚吃得很斯文，吃一点撕一圈包装纸，所以最后剩下这一截也还很干净，“这个不脏。”

埃尔文笑了，“不要。”有点撒娇的意思，搞得利威尔心里酥酥的。

埃尔文想到了别的办法，他的烟抽完了，他把剩下的冰淇淋放进空烟盒里，利威尔手上的小木棍也可以放进来，烟盒还是被插在杯托里。利威尔有点好笑地看着这个身负重任的烟盒，目光一转，就看见了烟灰缸里的几根烟头，滤嘴上有几个杂乱的齿印，现在也没有消，埃尔文有咬滤嘴的习惯，而唾液留下的濡湿痕迹早已蒸发掉。利威尔想象出他柔媚的唇齿在滤嘴上倾轧的样子，没想到是在这里又被他勾引到了。

于是利威尔就在晚饭之后，偷偷摸摸地来买了一包苏烟。

睡觉之前，利威尔突然想起一件事，给埃尔文发短信，“大海说不要把游泳的地方告诉别人。”

“一定保密。”埃尔文很快就回了，估计也躺在床上玩手机。

利威尔还想跟他说点什么，又不知道说什么好，拿着手机有点发愁。不一会儿埃尔文又发过来，“明天还想去游泳。”

“好。我们可以骑车去。”

“哪里有自行车？”

“找门卫大爷借的。”现在想想，那种自行车对埃尔文来说会不会有点矮？埃尔文比他高那么多呢，“你骑可能有点矮。”

“试试才知道。你多高啊？”

“不想说。”

“那我猜猜，一米七。”

看来利威尔在埃尔文心里形象还挺高大的，利威尔回：“嗯，就是一米七。”

“我知道你没有一米七。”一米七的韩吉有他的下巴那么高，而利威尔才到他的肩膀，“一米六？”

“对。”

“这个身高好。”

“有什么好的？”利威尔不仅希望自己能晒黑一点，还希望自己能长高一点。

“以后再告诉你。”那厢还卖起了关子。

“好，别忘了。”

“不会忘的。”他马上又说：“今天被蚊子咬了好几个包。”

利威尔就没被咬，从小到大都不招蚊子，那可能是埃尔文的肉比较香，“几个？你有风油精吗？”

埃尔文过了一会儿才回，真去数了，“有，8个。”

那么多，利威尔又该心疼他了，“那我明天帮你打蚊子。“

“好，我还是被咬了怎么办？”

“你要相信我。”

“相信你。我要睡了，晚安。”

“晚安。”

“明天见。”

“明天见。”

利威尔把这些短信来回看了好多遍，直到艾伦洗完澡回来，才恋恋不舍地放下手机。艾伦一下就发现他不对劲，“怎么那么高兴啊？”

利威尔翻身上床，拉起被子，“没什么。关灯。”

艾伦不依不挠，坐到他床边来，摇摇他的肩膀，“利威尔，我看你最近真的不对劲。”

利威尔不得不坐起来，作势要踢他下去，“我怎么不对劲？不准坐我的床。”

“每天都乐呵呵的，你是不是谈恋爱了？”艾伦弹起来，屁股都还没坐热。

“……没有。”

“那你有喜欢的人了？”

利威尔不会撒谎，“别问了。”

艾伦整张脸都亮起来，“你有喜欢的人了！那他喜不喜欢你啊？”

他不确定。说起这种事，利威尔真是很害羞，他把艾伦推开，“不准问了。”

“是谁呀？是公司里的人吗？说一下嘛。”

“你快去睡觉。”

“我不会说的……”艾伦不再勉强他，在他床边蹲下来，双手捧着脸，像一朵明媚的小向日葵，“那我祝你们两情相悦、终成眷属啊。有什么开心的事、不开心的事都可以跟我说。”好一个知心弟弟。

“我谢谢你了。”

艾伦还蹦了两下，“我好替你开心啊利威尔！”他就是这样一个甘愿承担别人的喜怒哀乐的傻孩子，长着一双最感情充沛的眼睛。但他想到他连碰也不敢去碰的毛总，一点也不觉得伤心。

艾伦很快就睡着了，利威尔一直在床上辗转反侧，又把短信拿出来看，不知道怎么才看得够，都快背下来了。他小声叫了叫艾伦，看他是真的睡着了，才爬起来，打开窗户，离河水更近。他点了一根烟，他从初中的时候开始抽，大三的时候才戒掉，点火、掸烟灰的样子，其实比埃尔文还娴熟。他也咬了一下滤嘴，不过瘾，又使劲咬了一下，要留下不退的齿印，好像在和埃尔文抽同一根烟，他的心跳几乎漏了一拍。他接着想到埃尔文淡色的嘴唇，脖子上细腻的皮肤，带着水雾的指尖，和沾染了桃子的汁水的手掌，在他吮吸的时候，利威尔看到他粉色的舌头一闪而过，还有他游泳的时候，吃冰淇淋的时候……

总之那天晚上，利威尔抽着埃尔文爱抽的烟，想着埃尔文美妙的种种，做了一件不可描述的事。他不是没有欲望，也不是没有爱。

第二天，利威尔照例八点起床，给埃尔文发短信：“你醒了叫我。”他做好了埃尔文睡懒觉的准备，想不到他九点就醒了。两个人一起去食堂吃早饭，利威尔又吃了两个猪肉白菜馅的大包子，埃尔文本来只要了豆浆油条，但看利威尔吃大包子吃得津津有味，也去要了个大包子。吃完精神抖擞，去找门卫大爷借自行车。埃尔文跨上去，着实有点矮，幸好座垫的高低可以调整，之后埃尔文的两条长腿终于可以伸展开来。埃尔文要载他，利威尔因为昨晚上想着他做了不可描述的事，今天在他面前格外不自在，都不敢环着他的腰，只用拇指战战兢兢地攥住他的一截衣摆。当他微微俯下身抓住车把，衣摆下便露出一截凝白的腰肉，凸起来的尾椎小小的圆圆的，不知道按上去是什么感觉。总觉得他的身体应该凉凉的，靠近之后，并非如此。埃尔文回过头看他，侧脸棱角分明，眼梢却温柔地垂下来，“你不怕摔下去吗？”说着便拿起他的手，放在了自己的腰上。

他们游了泳，今天大海不在，只有他们两个人，是另一番天地。不说话的时候，连水面上落叶的形状都记得清楚，正是林叶茂盛的时节，不知为何落了下来。回去的路上还在河边打了水漂，这又是利威尔的长处，今天有如神助，漂了十下，算是在埃尔文面前好好露了一手。他专门找了一块扁平的乖石头给埃尔文玩儿，埃尔文很努力了，还是只能漂两下。埃尔文夸他厉害，利威尔说，没什么厉害的，你会的东西我也不一定会。埃尔文会弹钢琴，他大方地摊开手给利威尔看，就像他曾经想做的那样，问他，这像不像弹钢琴的手？弹钢琴的手都很好看，修长匀称，他的潜台词就是我的手好不好看。利威尔说像（好看），你现在还弹吗？埃尔文是因为父母的期望才去学弹琴的，自己没什么兴趣，那时候身边的同学都在学钢琴、学书法、学画画，他们史密斯家也赶个潮流、附庸个风雅。外人看来他弹得不错，身形和气质更相当适合往钢琴前一坐，提起手腕，行云流水地按下一串琴键，乐理他也懂一些，但越懂乐理，就越不想用敷衍的心态去弹琴，一架斯坦威的三脚钢琴放在他家的客厅一角蒙尘，琴弦渐渐老去了。利威尔就说，我还以为你很任性。埃尔文笑起来，我小时候很听话的。那是什么时候变得任性的呢？高中的时候吧。埃尔文高一就决定要出国，一切都计划好了，高一的暑假去牛津夏令营，高二的暑假去哈佛暑期学校，在学校里既是社团主席，又是学生会会长，推荐信之一是普林斯顿毕业的北大教授写的，以这种优越的条件，就算去不了常春藤，读个乔治城、埃默里总没问题，两所都适合他。但他SAT只考了一千八百分，拿不出手的成绩。想起这些事，还像在昨天。利威尔问满分是多少？埃尔文说，两千四。四个板块，他相当于空了一整个板块的题没做。利威尔问他是不是没发挥好，埃尔文听起来很轻松，一年可以考六次，我考了三次都差不多，其实我自己做真题，可以考两千二。我故意的。为什么？叛逆，埃尔文自嘲地勾起嘴，无因的反叛。看过这部电影，就会明白他的意思。说起往事，他不见得有多快乐。即便还是轻松的口调，脸上却闪烁着一种脆弱的神情，需要被疼爱、被包容、被迁就，而这种脆弱的表征，就是多情风流。利威尔想抱抱他，他们之间还没有到拥抱的地步，只好牵起他的手，掌心因他而变得炽热，埃尔文的手掌反而有些冷，顺势回握住他，被他显而易见的紧张所感染，也罕见地变得紧张起来。

他们手牵着手，一言不发地回到自行车边，双双沉浸在初恋一般的忐忑和喜悦之中，利威尔的喉咙又收紧了，想说一些话，不知道怎么说。埃尔文要推车子，利威尔不得不把手放开，走了一会儿，埃尔文说：“今天真的没被蚊子咬。”

“叫你信我。”

埃尔文还了车，和利威尔上楼，若即若离地走在一起。利威尔的寝室在他的前面，还没走到，利威尔就说：“我先送你回去。”

“好啊。”

到了埃尔文的房门口，他拿出钥匙开门，然后转过身，正要开口，利威尔先说了，“你今天吃不吃水果？”

“今天不吃了，”他顿了顿，“你陪我看部电影吧。”

埃尔文硬盘里的电影是按导演分的，他问利威尔想看什么，利威尔说看他想看的。不是陪他看吗？

“我看什么都可以。”

利威尔看得少，还是让他挑。埃尔文喜欢泰伦斯·马力克和库布里克，两者对利威尔来说或许都沉闷了点，他问利威尔喜欢什么类型，意料之中，喜欢的是动作片、悬疑片，那就看科恩兄弟的《老无所依》。房间里只有一张椅子，利威尔觉得奇怪，明明之前都有两把的，今天另一把却不知道跑到哪里去了。利威尔要回自己房间去拿，埃尔文拉住他，”我们去床上看吧。“

利威尔犹豫了一下，心跳顿时就快了起来，埃尔文捏捏他的鼻子，“我不会做什么的。”利威尔也不知道自己是松了口气呢，还是怅然若失呢。爱情的本质就是矛盾。他和埃尔文并肩靠在床头，笔记本搁在他们中间，片头发行商的厂标一片静默，利威尔别无选择，专心地感受着肩膀一侧埃尔文的体温，埃尔文的手臂落到床上，他们的上臂就这样也挨到了一起，明明刚才主动牵了他的手，现在却连肌肤相亲都像承受不起，耳边是自己的心跳和他的呼吸，旁白什么时候开始都没有留意。他用眼角的余光偷偷瞟了一眼埃尔文，他的目光平静地落在屏幕上，是认真在看的样子。利威尔努力集中精神，才看了不到两分钟，埃尔文的小臂搭上他的腿，张开五指，“手。”

利威尔握住了他。埃尔文看他一眼，脸颊上一抹淡淡的红色，神情竟然有些腼腆。在他种种老练的手段之中，这一点纯情才是最致命的。这一刻利威尔无法自拔地喜欢着他，而他恰好也无法自拔地喜欢着利威尔，但到了这个年纪，两情相悦之后也有些没来由的伤感，好像在沙漠中看见一朵花，想着，它可会死亡？他不止想要利威尔的手，停顿了片刻，难得鲁莽地把利威尔拉进怀里，肢体相触的瞬间，如同两颗彗星不计后果的碰撞，一时有粉身碎骨的预感，但因为落在对方怀中，又都完好无损。利威尔用力地回抱了他，几乎把他弄疼了，脸埋在他的颈窝里，手足无措地想着怎么办，怎么办。在想出答案以前，已经偷偷吻了他的脖子。嘴唇贴过，就是吻了。

不知过了多久，埃尔文在他的耳边轻轻说：“我好害羞。”声音里带着一丝笑。

利威尔也很害羞，但他更想看埃尔文害羞的样子，“让我看看你。”

埃尔文松开手臂，无力地倒在床上，整个人就像生病了一样。利威尔把冰凉的手背放在他脸上，“脸好烫。”

埃尔文闭上眼，利威尔的手让他很舒服，“都说了害羞。”

利威尔把电脑合上，电影是无论如何都看不下去了。他坐着，埃尔文躺着，脸靠在他的大腿外侧，饱满的额头光洁如新。他把手放在埃尔文的后脑勺上，手指陷进他干爽的头发里，游泳时被打湿，很快就干了，指缝阖起来，金色的头发还支棱出来一些，“你再讲讲你高中的时候的事吧。”

“想听什么？”

“你的叛逆期。”他难以想象。

“就是和我爸赌气，去读了宾州州立。挺傻的。”他好像已经释怀，但如果真的释怀，会不介意全盘托出，“你以前是什么样的？”

利威尔抚摸着他的耳廓，在温存方面，有不为人知的天赋，只需要他动一点恻隐之心，“我么，经常打架，成绩是班上倒数。”

埃尔文睁开眼睛，“你本科的学校不是挺好的吗？”

“后来改邪归正了。”

“那你也很聪明。”

利威尔笑了一声。之后两个人沉默地待着，一阵风吹来，几根柔弱的树枝轻轻摇了摇，只关了纱窗，闻得到树叶的清香，埃尔文睡着了。

山中连下了几场暴雨，幸好转晴后艳阳高照，埃尔文经常穿一双白球鞋出门，也不用担心被泥土弄脏。这一天王大海来报，昨晚上看见萤火虫了，今晚可以去守株待兔。利威尔就知道，大海多半要和他们一块儿去。既然如此，再多叫些人也无妨。埃尔文晚上和艾伦他们打麻将，他不是只和利威尔玩儿，身为少东家，要做到雨露均沾。在这等人面前，表现得就要稳重一些，少东家的架子也不是没有，莫布里特替他点烟，他用食指和中指敲敲莫布里特的手背，表示好了，码牌的时候也说了，“你们别让我啊。”今天的铁观音上面还是漂着一层吹弹可破的油花，佩特拉让老板来换，埃尔文摆摆手，“不用。”之后也确实喝了。今天不止他们一桌人，他衣着光鲜、气质不俗地坐在其中，很有一个微服私访的样子。过了一会儿风扇吹得周身云烟缭缭，又很有一个谪仙下凡的样子。

今天韩吉不在，他打麻将都是凑角子，埃尔文是要认真打的，他那个水平就不要来献丑了。首局艾伦摸了八九个条子，场上又只有埃尔文要条子，就雄心壮志地要做清一色，今天没有韩吉色迷心窍地摸他的大腿，他不仅头脑清醒，手气也不错，辛苦耕耘一番，终于下叫，只差个幺鸡或者四条就可以胡。他是牌技好，就是有点急功近利，平常倒不至于这样，但这时因为既是清一色，又下了叫，死活摸不到也不换叫，反正除了他，只有埃尔文一个人要条子，谁怕谁呀。看看场上的形势，他摸四条无望，只好苦等幺鸡。后来埃尔文摸出一张四条，下雨，他气得要死，原来之前的三张都在埃尔文手里。埃尔文再摸，好巧不巧，竟然摸出一张幺鸡。这就胡了，还是杠上花。好好的一手清一色就这样付诸东流，艾伦深吸一口气，换叫，牌还是要继续打的。埃尔文又点一根烟，对他笑笑，“叫你别让我。”之后莫布里特点炮佩特拉，场上只剩他和艾伦短兵相接，艾伦大势已去，叫被拆得七零八落，只能放弃下叫，力求止损。

佩特拉不疾不徐，第二个胡，然而赢得比埃尔文还多。艾伦在终盘冷静下来，虽然到最后也没走成，但输得也不算多。四川麻将就是如此，没有争先恐后的说法。打到八点多，利威尔和韩吉来叫他们。大海和小伙伴们在饭后也有玩耍的安排，和利威尔约好八点半在树林里见面。王大海的squad和利威尔的squad终于要碰头了，想想真是一件激动人心的事情。

埃尔文等人算好钱，赢钱最多的人请茶水，一共也才十几块。赢钱最多的就是埃尔文，他拿着钱，真有点不好意思。他的钱来得容易，买五位数的东西才知道犹豫一下，所以赢他们的钱，总有种惭愧的感觉。和他们打的不大，以往在成都的茶楼，包间、茶水少说也要一两百，再请他们吃顿饭，多的都要搭进去。可在这个地方，想给他们花钱都花不了。走出棋牌室，埃尔文发现那个门前没有垃圾桶的小卖部还没关门，就说请他们吃冰棍儿，聊胜于无。众目睽睽之下，他和利威尔没有亲昵的间隙，放慢了脚步和他并肩，在背后偷偷捏一下他的手。

艾伦还在惦记那个清一色，一边走一边跟韩吉抱怨，刚打完麻将的人就是这点讨厌，韩吉又没和他一块儿打，哪里知道当时是怎么风起云涌、激动人心，但不知道也乖乖听着、安慰着，这点宠，还是宠得起。几人各自挑了一个冰淇淋，高兴得跟读书的时候去春游似的。埃尔文这次不吃可爱多了，吃梦龙，大海喜欢的东西，他也要尝尝，还帮利威尔拿了个薄荷冰糕，利威尔点点头，埃尔文直接递给他。

埃尔文抬起手臂闻了闻衣服，一股烟臭，说要先回去换身衣服。莫布里特也是一身烟臭，“用不着换吧？”

艾伦朝他挤眉弄眼，“你个糙老爷们儿，你懂什么？”他倒是已经懂得八九不离十。

他们在大门口等埃尔文，夜凉如水，有不歇的蝉鸣。利威尔给他发短信，“穿件长袖，蚊子多。”

埃尔文很听话地套了一件长袖薄外套下来了，手也洗过，等会儿要去牵利威尔的，就是不知道什么时候才牵得上。利威尔在前边带路，听着埃尔文和众人说笑。每当有人的话被另一个人打断，他听完另一个人的，就会问被打断的那个人，“你刚刚说什么？”在他面前，谁也不被冷落。其实家境优渥的人，往往难以成就他的体贴。看他的眼睛，内心应该是相当敏感的。

一行人有说有笑，准时来到了树林里，王大海已经率领众小孩儿提前抵达，利威尔点了点人头，是孩子王时期遗留下的习惯，“加木杰呢？”

王大海老成地一摆手，恨铁不成钢的样子，“哎，他说他舅要带他去玩别的。”

韩吉带了几个手电筒，均匀地分配给了大人和小孩儿，即便有手电筒照明，艾伦还是几次差点被地上的树枝绊倒。迷迷糊糊的，有一股动漫女主角的风味。韩吉一下把他背起来，说他是个小瞎子。艾伦有点儿不好意思，把红红的脸颊埋在韩吉的肩窝里，蹬了蹬腿，“你放我下来！”倒也没有多少认真反抗的意思，只是娇蛮而已。

“不放不放就不放。”

大海撇撇嘴，这些城里人还真幼稚。这股怪味（恋爱的酸臭味）还真难闻。

有大海在前面带路，利威尔自然而然地放慢了脚步，来到了埃尔文身旁。埃尔文调侃他，“利威尔，你重色轻老大，这样好吗？”没错，他埃尔文就是色，人间绝色。

埃尔文调戏人的小爱好让利威尔有点头疼。他发现了，他越害羞，埃尔文就越得寸进尺。他不能让埃尔文得寸进尺，硬着头皮说：“我老大心宽体胖，不会怪我。”说完，大大方方地牵起了埃尔文的手。埃尔文甜蜜地看了他一眼，嘴唇像一弯月，面容光彩照人。所谓情种，需要爱情滋养，才能散发魅力。一如玉石，时常被把玩，才有光华流转。

走着走着，林间出现一些盈动的光点，不远处，就是一片淡金色的星河，静静漂浮在黑暗中。他们已经到达了萤火虫的老巢。大海他们见多了，虽然这的确是一种视觉上的享受，但也没觉得多新奇，就是小黄灯笼嘛，小黄灯笼有什么稀奇的，笔记本电脑啦、智能手机啦才会让他们啧啧称奇。城里人的反应就和他们截然不同了。艾伦和佩特拉一人“哇”了好几次，都想把这副景象拍下来，可惜手机像素不高，舞动的光芒在镜头里沦为了毫无生气的小黄点，他们只好作罢，转而用眼睛认真记住。而大海惦记小弟，伸着脖子东张西望。他热心张罗这次活动，主要还是为了讨好利威尔，不知道利威尔感受如何。可他既没有看到利威尔，也没有看到埃尔文。他们的关系还真是好。算了，他还是和李吉吉他们玩儿去吧。

辜负大海一片苦心，利威尔和埃尔文偷偷摸摸地谈恋爱去了，此时正站在一棵粗壮的大树背后，谁也看不见他们。埃尔文拿起利威尔的手，在他的手背上轻轻“啾”了一下，“我还以为只有我们两个人。”但也听不出多遗憾。

是他没安排好，约会变成了聚会。利威尔低下头，“下次补上。”

“这样也好。我小时候总是待在家里，没怎么和朋友出来探过险。”

“在家里弹钢琴？”

埃尔文哈哈一笑，“对呀，我那时候可乖了。弹钢琴，看书，上奥数班。”

利威尔想象着埃尔文小时候的模样，无论他怎么想，都只能想出一个高贵优雅的瓷娃娃，蓝眼睛扑闪扑闪，长长的金睫毛随轻风翕动，鼻梁的线条略显稚嫩，淡粉色的嘴唇微微扬起，怎么会有这么好看的瓷娃娃。“高中怎么又叛逆了？”

埃尔文叹了口气，娓娓道来，“高一的时候，我喜欢我班上一个男生。我有点早熟。”他那时候就知道了。利威尔是大学的时候才知道的。

“他也喜欢你吗？”

“当然了。”谁不喜欢他呀，“我也是傻，叫他到家里来玩。来了几次，被我爸知道了。我爸什么也没说，但没过多久，那个男生就转学了。我给他打电话，总是他妈妈接起来，一听是我，就把电话挂断，好像见了鬼。我也质问过我爸，他装作不知道。他一直是这么关爱我的。”体会过喜怒哀乐，瓷娃娃才鲜活起来。被拆散时的悲伤与愤怒，被他一笔带过。他还是笑着，但这笑容有些苦涩，说到“关爱”，表情中些许讥讽，“这就是我的初恋。我是从那时开始叛逆的。这个理由，充分吗？”

脆弱的光芒在他的眸中闪烁，这种光芒让人犯傻。利威尔犯傻，就想当他的骑士，“你爸爸不喜欢你……”

“对。”埃尔文坦率地看向他，“你现在知道了。”是在问他，你接受吗？

利威尔握住他的手，“谢谢你告诉我。”

喜欢他蛮久了，没想到是在这个最意想不到的地方靠近了他。埃尔文扶着他的脸，倾身吻他。利威尔身体一震，几乎是下意识地抓住了他的衣服。埃尔文知道他害羞，没有张嘴，仅仅是两张嘴唇纯洁地贴着，却和热吻时一样动情。亲两下，还要看他一眼，确认他还是不是好好的。被情种妥善地放在眼中，会觉得自己是什么不得了的宝贝。他的手也没有闲下来，水波一般抚摸着利威尔的腰背，对动物就很温柔的手，对人更甚。利威尔修为不够，被摸得瘫软在他怀里，分开的时候，要靠埃尔文捞着。他是一个冷硬的人，竟然能柔软到这种地步，自己都觉得不可思议。他把头靠在埃尔文胸前，顺了顺呼吸，灼热的脸颊让埃尔文的心口也烫得更厉害。两个人有些笨拙地抱在一起，埃尔文这么老道，也不能幸免，胸腔紧贴，跳跃的心脏一次次冲向彼此，气息和温度，都忘不掉了。一群小孩儿不知道玩起了什么游戏，在树林里此起彼伏地鬼叫，把浪漫的气息都吓退了，但他们好像听不见。利威尔松开手，明明没做什么出格的事，但他喘着气，仿佛受到了极大的震动，虚弱的感觉油然而生。他靠在树干上，埃尔文一条手臂撑在他头旁边，也像受不了一样。

利威尔稍稍平复心情，还是头晕目眩，说：“抱歉。”

“怎么了？”

“我不是很有经验……”埃尔文显然很有经验。在埃尔文眼中，他或许有些木讷吧。

没经验也不该说出来，幸好埃尔文很吃这一套，怜惜地摸了摸他的脸，“没有。我已经很久没有过这样的感觉。”乘着情潮说出的话，不好当真。但由他说出来，什么都像真的。

“萤火虫好看吗？”

埃尔文笑了一声，“我还没顾得上看。”他蹲下来，用手掌小心笼住一只。在又香又软的手掌间流连了片刻，它便向别处飞去了。

埃尔文问：“我们第一次见面是什么时候？”

“我参加新员工培训的时候，你来了。”那天埃尔文恰好在公司，过来凑个热闹，他爸在台上讲话，像和尚念经，他没听几分钟就溜了。那时他和利威尔甚至都算不上认识，他们握了手，之后的两年中，都没说过几句话。

埃尔文笑盈盈的，“你有没有对我一见钟情？”

利威尔也想笑，埃尔文是自得的笑，他是无奈的笑，“埃尔文，你有点自恋。”利威尔这种软弱分子，觉得他自恋起来也蛮可爱的。

“你才知道？那你是什么时候喜欢上我的？”这无疑是他最好奇的一件事。他是一直在发光发热，但他的光和热是何时触动了利威尔，他并不知情。

到这个地步，也不是不可以告诉他，利威尔正要回答，埃尔文的手机突然响了起来。埃尔文看一眼屏幕，煞风景的人是他毛哥。三毛来电，通常不是好事，他爸爸或许又下达了什么刁钻的命令，托他转达。埃尔文接起电话，和他说了几句，神情愈发凝重起来。利威尔看着他脸上的变化，也开始担心。

埃尔文挂了电话，对他说：“得回去了，工地上出了事，有个孩子受伤了。”

事出突然，利威尔吃了一惊，按照工地的规定，天黑以后是不允许有人进出的。他迅速从浪漫的气氛中脱离出来，“那你先回去，我跟他们说一声。”

埃尔文点点头，又说：“暂时不要告诉大海他们，留一个人在这里看着。”他拿起手电筒，往回跑了起来。

利威尔从大树后面出来，告诉了韩吉等人，引起一阵小小的骚乱。王大海看他们要走了，不明所以，“利威尔，你们要回去了啊？你都还没和我玩儿……”

村子这么小，无论受伤的是哪个孩子，大海都一定认识。今天加木杰没有来，会不会是加木杰？但利威尔没有说实话，“公司那边出了点事，我们得回去了。老大，你们也早点回家。”

一声“老大”，听得王大海心里舒舒服服的，小孩儿好哄。他胖手一挥，“那好吧，小弟快回去处理公务吧。”

果然是加木杰。他们回去之后，场面有些混乱，救护车开不到深山中来，附近县城的医生正在赶过来的路上，村里只有一个赤脚医生，唯一的处方就是治感冒的糖衣药片，派不上用场。但他翻开加木杰的眼皮看了看，说这是脑震荡，要去大医院，而且越早医越好。晚了呢，可能就要变成植物人了。他在一旁侃侃而谈，加木杰的母亲已经哭成了泪人，两个公司里的女孩子一个劲地抚她的背。舅舅也哭天抢地，不仅侄儿受伤，他的饭碗可能也保不住了。

加木杰的舅舅是工地上的工人，他违反规定，天黑后带着加木杰去工地上玩。工地里处处是钢筋水泥，这是城市里的东西，长得一板一眼，和自然的造物大有不同，村里的孩子没有见过，自然觉得比萤火虫有意思得多。舅舅熟悉工地里的地形，摸黑也走得稳稳当当，然而加木杰不慎从一块不牢固的木板上滚下来，之后一直昏迷。赤脚医生的话或不可信，但看加木杰的状况，是脑震荡无疑。脑震荡可大可小，但昏迷不醒就不是小事了。这个程度的伤势甚至超出了县城医院的能力范围，必须要送到大医院救治。公司怎么处理这起事故，关系着他们和当地村民以后的关系。做过工程的人都知道，如果不受当地人待见，项目的前景将很成问题。坏兆头。而且加木杰家没有车，无论责任在不在电站项目组，他们都有义务出一份力。

时间宝贵，埃尔文说：“与其等县城的医生赶过来，不如我们也从这里出发，和他在中途碰头。如果确实需要去大医院，就继续赶路。”他一向是个游手好闲的贵公子形象，自己也有意维持，鲜有如此严肃的时候。

“那我带他去，开两辆车吧，你让你司机把他父母带上。”那段盘山公路在白天都很棘手，现在天色已晚，更加危险。三毛不能让埃尔文去冒这个险。

“你要留在这里处理后事，我是一个不折不扣的闲人，我去更合适。”埃尔文以为说好了，拔腿要走，三毛一把抓住他的肩，“别走！如果你出了事，我怎么向董事长交代？”

一听到这句话，埃尔文心里就涌上一股恶气。他心中有爱，看世间万物都觉可爱，只有看他爸时，才会出现这股恶气。他早已是个成年人，但这位董事长还一直把他当个小孩子。在家左右他，在公司左右他，现在天高皇帝远，还要通过三毛左右他。他厌恶这些束缚，但挣脱束缚，就代表着他要告别一直以来锦衣玉食的好生活。凭他努力的程度，万万养不活自己。他的华服香车豪宅，既是他生来的权力，又是他隐秘的痛楚。这些富二代秘辛，不足为外人道也。埃尔文不想和三毛啰嗦，“毛哥，你别和我争。”

三毛看着他从一颗小豆丁长成一名美男子，对于他的这种心理，也曾窥探过几分。此时看到他的表情，便松开了手。

埃尔文不是吃素的，看起来游手好闲罢了，雷厉风行地张罗好两辆车，把伤员放上了他气派的G Wagon，他自己拿了三毛的车钥匙。又拿到县城医生的号码，和他约好见面的地方。两辆车各配了一部对讲机，方便路上联络。工地上这玩意儿很多。上车前，他看了一眼不远处的利威尔。没有时间和他道别。利威尔用口型对他说：“注意安全。”也不确定他看不看得清。埃尔文朝他点了点头，无论他说什么，都听到了。

夜晚又黑又深，前路充满了曲折，山体时有塌方，摇摇欲坠的巨石潜伏在看不见的地方。利威尔只能目送惨白的车灯远去。埃尔文来时是一对车灯，去时也是一对车灯，心境却是两番天地。他看着两束灯光悄无声息地消失在夜色中，这夜晚，竟像不会再亮起来一样。

当晚，项目组召开紧急会议，旨在完善工地的安全措施。三毛对工地上的种种了如指掌，加木杰的舅舅稍作形容，他就说得出是加木杰踩到的是哪块木板。工人都是身强体壮的成年男性，没事不会在木板上走来走去，但加木杰一个小孩子，摸不清木板能不能承受他的体重，一跳上去，就滚了下来，后脑勺不偏不倚磕在一块裸露的砖头上。

三毛做事也很果决，心无旁骛，一指这个人，明早去检查是否还有类似的安全隐患，再一指那个人，统计一下工地的钥匙都在谁手上，又一指另一人，通知村里的家长，不准自家孩子去工地上玩耍。加木杰的舅舅，暂时停职，医疗的费用，公司先出。有人问：“需不需要告诉董事长？”

三毛自有拿捏，“等确定了加木杰的伤势，再向董事长汇报。”

夜更深，凝重的气氛久久没有散去，但留在大河的这群人，除了等埃尔文的消息，暂且帮不上什么忙。有任务在身的，也要第二天早上才能开工。在坝子里徘徊着抽了几根烟，也就作鸟兽散。利威尔给埃尔文发了一条短信，“平安抵达后，告诉我一声。”

他和艾伦回到寝室，艾伦虽然也关心小孩儿的伤势，但他最在意的，还是毛总。他忧心忡忡地问利威尔，“工地上出了事，毛总会不会被处分啊？”在会议上发号施令的毛总简直帅绝人寰，让他的小心脏怦怦乱跳。有多喜欢他，就有多担心他。

利威尔冷静得多，“我想不会，这不是公司的责任。他处理得当，或许还有功。”但他有自己的忧虑，埃尔文没有开过盘山路，车也不是他自己的，不知道他开不开得惯。这么晚了，他可不要在路上打瞌睡。根本不敢给他打电话，他已经这么辛苦，用手机更会分心。

危急时刻，心里都装不下别人。

关了灯，艾伦一直在床上辗转反侧，腿夹着被子，发出胖胖的土豆在编织袋里滚来滚去的声音。他叫一声，“利威尔？”

利威尔也没有睡着，“嗯？”

艾伦意味深长，“你和埃尔文……”他在那袋不属于他的桃子里闻到了猫腻，今天仔细观察，更确定了几分。

“嗯。”

想不到利威尔这么爽快，艾伦尖叫一声，差点从床上弹起来。如果他是一朵烟花，现在已经盛烈炸开。

利威尔说：“我没有告诉过别人。”

艾伦赶紧说：“你放心，我不会告诉别人。”恋爱的是人家利威尔，他却比利威尔还激动，“恭喜你！我的妈呀，没想到没想到……”

利威尔自己也没想到。多谢了那只蜜蜂。

艾伦又问：“埃尔文不会一直待在这边吧？他回去之后，你们不就异地了吗？”

利威尔还没来得及想这个问题。两个月以来建立的感情，根基能有多深呢。他不说话，艾伦也不追问，道一声晚安，就缩进被子里。

次日清晨，又开会，就在食堂。利威尔睁眼就把手机拿过来看，埃尔文还没有回他的短信。三毛说，埃尔文接到了县城的医生，医生检查后，建议直接去都江堰的甲级医院。他们已经平安抵达，加木杰的手术正在进行中。今天中午就会有消息。

利威尔终于松了一口气。

他走出食堂，看见王大海垂头丧气地坐在宿舍门口，已经听说了噩耗。利威尔走到他身边，捏捏他软乎乎的肩，“老大。”

王大海眼皮肿起，眼睛本来也不大，眼皮一肿，更看不见了，“加木杰的舅舅真是个瓜娃子！”

利威尔点点头，“说的是。”

“我妈说，脑震荡就是你的脑花儿被抖来抖去，碎得像豆腐花儿一样……加木杰的脑花儿，是不是变成豆腐花儿了？”

利威尔一宿没睡好，听到这句话，脑子有点短路，“没有。加木杰的脑花绝对没有变成豆腐花。”利威尔又拿出手机来，埃尔文还是没有回复他。医院那边的情况想必也很焦灼，现在计较这些鸡毛蒜皮的事情，他未免太儿女情长了。手机没电、睡着了，都是有可能的。

“好，我相信你。”

利威尔站起来，“走，我请你吃梦龙。”

熬到中午，终于有消息传来。加木杰伤情稳定，很快就能苏醒。两辆车连夜赶路，没有耽误救治的时间。关键时刻，埃尔文决策有力，且有担当，令人刮目相看。连艾伦都说：“埃尔文还挺帅气的嘛。”他自己比较柔弱，所以喜欢毛总那一款的。埃尔文这个类型，不在他的择偶范围中。利威尔和他正相反。

确认加木杰的情况后，才到了联络董事长的时机。三毛私下跟他打电话，埃尔文的功劳，不会不提及，但埃尔文想不想他提及，又是另一回事。在一众下属眼中，董事长尽管工作繁忙，却对埃尔文宠爱有加，是个难能可贵的好爸爸。埃尔文出生在这样圆满、富足的家庭，本就是天降的幸运。但家庭关系充满了幽微之处，如人饮水，冷暖自知，就埃尔文少年时期的经历看来，富二代的生活也并非一帆风顺。

艾伦和利威尔坐一块儿吃饭，餐盘里不过是魔芋烧鸭子和炒豆芽，鸭子是没享过福的瘦鸭子，骨头上吝啬地挂着几条肉，但好消息传来，瘦鸭子也美味了许多。佩特拉上午去见了小学校长，商量好第二天早操之后，由她来做一个安全讲座。佩特拉温柔亲切，最适合和小朋友打交道。

利威尔的手机还是没动静，埃尔文联络过三毛，但还没抽出时间回他的短信。他鼓起勇气给埃尔文打了一通电话——现在打电话，不会给他添麻烦。埃尔文的手机竟然关机了。想来是走得匆忙，没带充电器。今天他都是从三毛处间接得到埃尔文的消息。人不在身边，他的头脑也就冷静下来。想起昨晚艾伦的话，心情难免有点阴郁。他是早就知道埃尔文会走的。

为了表明项目组对此次安全讲座的重视，毛总和利威尔跟着佩特拉去了小学。按资历，其实韩吉比利威尔更有资格去，但韩吉死不正经，满嘴跑火车，还是不要去花田上践踏祖国的花朵了。艾伦屁颠颠地跟过来，眉梢眼角那种含情的娇俏，怎么收也收不住。距离变得这么近，他对三毛的喜爱之情与日俱增，人也就跟着娇俏了起来。韩吉都说了，小艾伦，你要是老想着那个臭男人，以后就别找我跟你打炮，我们做炮友的，也有基本人权啊。艾伦忧伤地叹了一口气，韩吉哥哥，在这深山老林里，我们就是彼此唯一的慰藉了。我和利威尔都是0号，埃尔文过几天就要走了，毛总呢，只是我的水中月、镜中花罢了。说到底，我也只有韩吉哥哥你呀。我不会抛弃你，你可也不要抛弃我。艾伦在毛总面前是一条小狗，但一到床上，就变得像个小妖精一样。他这话说的，两碗水也是端平了的。他占尽便宜，既有意淫出来的感情生活，又有充满情趣的性生活。要比谁的日子过得美，只有利威尔可以望其项背。

学校七点开早会，四个人早早下来吃早餐，天色蒙蒙亮。佩特拉是做财务的，其实没有去工地上历练过，安全讲座的内容是毛总亲自写给她。毛总没有和小孩儿打交道的经验，又是个糙老爷们儿，自己去讲，怕吓得祖国花朵花容失色。临走前，佩特拉得到一个亮黄色的建筑头盔，戴上头盔，也有模有样。艾伦觉得很新奇，毛总也给他发了一个，手边没有镜子，下面的带子他弄了几次也没弄好。越弄越慌，在毛总面前，他不想表现得这么笨呀。毛总看见了，走过来，他戴头盔戴过千百次，熟练地帮艾伦整理好带子，粗糙的指尖碰到他猫一样的下巴，艾伦抖了一下，一言不发地低下了头。“谢谢毛总。”

三毛拍拍他的头盔，手掌很沉，“小事。”

小学就叫“大河乡小学”。大河乡囊括五六个村，来这儿读小学的，不止这个村的孩子。然而小学仍然生源寥寥，学生不到百人。每个年级只有一个班，班上的人数参差不齐，王大海读五年级，班上就只有十八个人。

一行人来得早，孩子们还在做早操。看到陌生人出现，都忍不住转过头来看他们，胳膊和腿的动作因此受了影响，发生几起肢体撞车事件。利威尔在人群中寻找着王大海，大海个子不算高的，并不显眼，好不容易对视上，他蹦起来，像个球儿，跟利威尔挥了挥手，又跟身旁的同学指指点点，肯定在说，“这是我小弟”。

做完体操，校长走上旗台，说普通话，口音浓厚，“同xio们，前天，四年级的加木杰同xio，深金半夜切工地上耍，一个不小心，摔出了脑震荡。你们妈老汉儿应该已经给你们说了。”

有小朋友举手，“校长，啥子是脑震荡？”

校长说：“脑震荡，就是脑壳受到剧烈冲击，人一哈就昏了。”没说脑花儿摔成豆腐花儿，校长的水平是不错的，“你们不要像加木杰，晚上跑到工地上切耍。如果切了，也有要注意的事情。现在，我们有请佩特拉姐姐来讲一哈在工地上需要注意的安全事项。”

佩特拉正了正头盔，端庄地走上了旗台。她说话就像一只百灵鸟，春风一般吹进师生的心田，田间小树小花，生根发芽。她讲完，王大海迫不及待地带着他的一群虾兵蟹将跑到她面前，问她从哪里来的，多少岁，做什么工作……温柔又漂亮的大姐姐在这儿可是珍稀动物。看萤火虫的时候黑灯瞎火的，大海根本没发现这个目标。

利威尔完全被晾在一边，好气又好笑，“王大海，我走了啊。”

王大海摆摆手，“好，我晚上来找你玩。”

老大和小弟都如此重色轻友，这帮派还是趁早散了吧。


End file.
